Outlawed Love
by Leomae
Summary: Kagome and Sango are bounty hunters, Inu and Miroku are the most wanted in the galaxy. Can the girls keep their hearts safe from these theives? Read to find out! au ki sm Chap.12 now posted, sorry for the wait!
1. Summary chapter

Ok well this is my first attempt at an AU Inuyasha fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews. I got the idea for this fic in my head and it's been bothering me for days so I finally just gave in and decided to write it. Don't worry I have all intentions of finishing A Dramatic Love Story but I'll probably end it soon.  
  
Summary: Ok here it goes this is kind of like cowboy bebop with a little Trigun thrown in for a nice mixture. No there are none of the Trigun or Bebop characters it's just the way the plot is that may remind you of them. Basically Kagome and Sango are bounty hunters who search the galaxy looking for the heads with the highest bounties. And just who is the most wanted outlaw in the galaxy? None other that our favorite hanyou Inuyasha!!  
  
When Kagome and Sango finally catch the rouge hanyou and his sidekick Miroku. Will the girls be able to keep their hearts safe from these thieves? Read this fic to find out!!  
  
Ok well there is a good summary I'll let you the people decide if this sounds like a good story to write if I don't get that much support I probably won't write it. But then you never know I might just get to many ideas for this story that I just write it any way. Oh well review and tell me what you think I should do. I most likely will write this any way though no matter what you guys say cuz there is nothing better to do. 


	2. A hot bounty ch1

Ok everyone here is my first chapter for Outlawed Love. I hope you like it remember this just popped into my head one day so bear with me. Ok here goes nothing. Disclaimer: Usually I would put something witty here but I can't think of anything right now. So I'll just say that all these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me.  
  
Kagome lounged on the large dark green leather couch located in the living area of her space ship. She had her eyes closed and was about to take a nap when her partner Sango entered through the automatic doors. Kagome opened one eye her partner had a frown on her face and her walk was one that told she was pissed off.  
  
Kagome opened both eyes and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey girl how did it go?" Sango took her jacket off and threw it in a corner then plopped down in the chair next to the sofa. "Lousy, I lost them around Saturn somewhere."  
  
Sango sighed and sunk back into the chair as Kagome sat up. "Aww don't sweat it, there will be another bounty there always is." Kagome smiled and got up "Here I'll fix you some coffee." She poured some of the black liquid into a tin mug and handed it to her best friend.  
  
Sango smiled and took the mug downing a gulp before replying with a simple thanks. Kagome smiled warmly at her friend then went over to her laptop. Sango watched the 17-year-old girl from over her cup as she drank. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for the most wanted bounty out there we need a big payment since you lost Kouga and Hojo." Sango frowned and looked away "Thanks for rubbing it in my face." Kagome smiled "Don't mention it." It was about five minutes later before Kagome let out a whistle. Sango looked over in interest.  
  
"What is it?" she got up and came over to her friend who was crouched in front of the computer screen and looking at the image on the laptop with earnest. "This guy has the highest bounty on his head in the history of bounty hunting." Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder and realized why her friend was staring.  
  
She was looking at the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, a well-defined face, and…dog-ears? "He's beautiful." Kagome sighed and Sango noticed the dreamy look her friend had. Kagome felt Sango staring and quickly added, "Not to mention he's worth 80 mil."  
  
Sango just stared at her " uh huh." "What's his name?" Kagome scanned the page "Inuyasha and he's got a sidekick worth 30 mil. Named Miroku." Sango walked back over to the sofa and fell back on to it. "So where were they last seen?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend "So we're going then?" she asked with a knowing smile. Sango sighed, "Why not we do need the money." Kagome jumped up screaming "YES!!" Sango just closed her eyes ignoring her friend's outburst.  
  
"So where were they last seen?" she asked again with patience she had gathered over the years spent with her partner. Kagome stopped jumping up and down. "I forgot that part." She ran over to the laptop again and Sango opened her eyes and turned to look at the girl.  
  
Kagome's smile grew larger. "We're in luck they were last seen passing Mars 3 days ago heading east." Sango and Kagome's ship was located just to the right of Venus. "Ok well that should have them heading straight for us so all we have to do is wait."  
  
Ok well that was the first chapter I plan on the next one being mostly about Inu and Miroku. I hope you enjoyed this I liked writing it and I am sure I'll write more and more chapters for sure. Hmm this chapter seemed longer on word oh well sorry. 


	3. Bounty Braggin ch2

You guys are lucky ff.net has been down for a while it means you are getting a good chunk of my new story to read. Ok here is the next chapter sorry the first one was kinda short but I thought it was a good place to leave off. This one should be longer though ok enough chitchat and on with da fic!! Disclaimer: Ok I obviously don't own Inuyasha cuz if I did him and Kagome would be together by now and Kikyou never would have come back!!  
  
Flames they were everywhere. They were bright in their rage to consume everything in their path. Buildings were collapsing burned to ash from the inside out. Everywhere there was chaos, people running children crying, and women screaming.  
  
Among all this was a small boy, a boy with dog-ears and silver hair. He watched in horror as the town he had called home was being destroyed around him. Just then he heard someone call his name and grab him around the waist. "Inuyasha we have to go." They took off running and Inuyasha looked up into his mother's face.  
  
"What happened mommy why is everything on fire?" His mother looked down on him sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. "It was Naraku honey he killed your father and now he's after you." Inuyasha was shocked. How could this be how could anyone kill as a great a demon as his father.  
  
"You're lying daddy isn't dead!! He can't be he's to strong to die!" (an: I have no idea what Inu's mother's name is so I'm calling her Aaka if you don't like it sue me.) Aaka looked down at her son she stopped running and set him down. "Inu look at me." Inuyasha looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.  
  
"Your father is dead you have to leave, get on one of the ships and leave with everyone else." Inuyasha looked worried "What about you aren't you coming?" Aaka smiled and ruffled her son's hair. She took a moment to rub his ears and was rewarded with a purr. "No sweetie I'm going to distract Naraku's forces while you get away." Inuyasha looked angry now. "No I'm not leaving without you!!"  
  
Aaka put on a stern face "You will go." She gave him a push towards the escaping ships. "Now go!!" Inuyasha turned and watched her Aaka got angry "Go!!" Inuyasha looked scared then turned and ran for the ships.  
  
Aaka turned and started whacking Naraku's goons with a piece of metal she picked up. Inuyasha was now on the ship and watched from the window as his mother fought. Aaka was doing well that was until one of the bigger guys hit her on the head from behind. Inuyasha screamed "No mother!!" The ship started to lift off and Inuyasha had to watch in horror, as the image of his mother being beaten to death got smaller. "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
A much older Inuyasha sat straight up in his bed and put his hand to his forehead. He was sweating and breathing hard "It was just a dream, just another nightmare from my past." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He was seven years older than that he was that fateful day he had grown into what women called a very desirable man. He still had his silver hair, fangs, amber eyes, and dog-ears. Not to mention his claws, he would always have them they were his symbols that he was a hanyou.  
  
But the rest of him had grown and matured. He was no longer a small boy he had grown to a towering height of '6''4. He no longer had the scrawny build of an eleven-year-old boy but a hard muscular chest and strong powerful arms. (an: I'm drooling) His legs were long, athletic, and strong. But despite his size and build he was remarkably fast and athletic a testament to his demon blood and heritage.  
  
He dried his face with a towel and went to change into a pair of black baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt. He put on a pair of black van sneakers then headed to the cockpit of the ship. The automatic doors swung open and there sat Miroku with his back to Inuyasha and by the sound of his breathing he was asleep.  
  
"Hey lech!!" Miroku jumped up and Inuyasha burst into fits of laughter. Miroku scowled "It's not funny!!" Inuyasha took the seat next to him "Yes it is, you know you're lucky this thing is on autopilot or you'd be in trouble." Miroku smirked "Why cuz we'd crash then I think it would be both of us in trouble not just me. Inuyasha smirked back "You're forgetting that I'm a hanyou and would most likely walk away from a crash while you with your weak human body would surely die."  
  
Miroku's face fell and Inuyasha started laughing again. He slapped Miroku on the back "Ah come on you know I wouldn't let you die not when I could send you into the police and collect your 30 million dollar bounty." Miroku smirked "You're one to talk Mr. 80 million." Inuyasha shrugged, raised his hands, closed his eyes and smirked. "I can't help it if the public wants me more than you."  
  
Miroku shook his head "Whatever." Just then a bleeping sound came from the radar. Miroku ran to the sonar screen "It's a ship." Inuyasha sat back and turned to the front "Can you get me a visual?" Miroku started punching buttons on the consul "Visual coming on screen." And suddenly a picture of Kagome and Sango's ship appeared in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it "It's a bounty hunter's ship they're probably waiting for us to show up." Miroku looked back at the computer screen "There's still time to get around them they're 5,000 miles away if we go on the other side of Venus we can pass them." Inuyasha just smirked and Miroku noticed the all to familiar reckless glint in his eyes.  
  
"No that's all right if they want to try and catch us then let them." Miroku groaned, "Do we really need to show off any more you're all ready worth 80 mil. And the biggest bounty ever." Inuyasha shook his head. "My dear Miroku you don't understand I want to have a bounty so big on my head by the time I'm caught that no one will ever be able to top it." Miroku sighed and slumped into a chair. "Here we ago again."  
  
"Ah stop being such a poor sport this may just get you up to being worth 50 million." Miroku looked hopeful "Do you really think so?" "Sure just help me pull off this little stunt and that 50 mil. Bounty is in the bag." Miroku smiled "All right then on to the bounty hunters!!"  
  
Ok well there's chapter 2 hope you liked it. I think it was a little longer. Ok well g2g don't forget to review Ja!! Oh by the way for my Dramatic Love fans the chapter is on the way!! 


	4. Profile not chapter but please read!

Wow I can't believe I got so many reviews in such a short amount of time since I posted the story. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed you're the only thing that keeps me from dropping these stories. Ok I'm going to use this page to clear up a few things. So here we go.  
  
Kagome: Bounty huntress Race: Human (for now ^.~) Age: 17 Clothes: Shorts, tank top, belt with gun holster on each side, and black army boots. (Think Laura Croft tomb raider) Guns: two like the one Vash has.  
  
Inuyasha: Outlaw Race: Hanyou Age: 18 Clothes: Baggy jeans, muscle shirts, black van sneakers or army boots, Large black leather over coat, leg holster on right side, Sword on left, and belt with gun holster on each side. (Think Blade the day walker without the shades) Guns: I don't know much about guns so pick whatever your favorites are.  
  
Sango: Bounty Huntress Race: Taijia (biologically advanced breed of human honed to fight and hunt down demons.) Age: 20 Clothes: This is gonna sound weird but she wears the same outfit Rouge from the original X-men episodes wears. Of course though she still has Hirakatsu (I don't know how to spell this) but she has a pair of green sunglasses like the ones Vash wears just a different color. Guns: She prefers her boomerang but has a small semi-automatic handgun just in case.  
  
Miroku: Outlaw Race: Human Age: 22 Clothes: Purple shirts, baggy jeans, black boots, and a belt with one holster on the right side. He has a tattoo of Buddha on his left arm about 3 inches bellow the shoulder. Guns: He uses a single semi-automatic handgun but has a lot of daggers and is skilled at marshal arts.  
  
Ok well yeah I made Sango and Miroku the old farts of the group. But that's only because I truly think that they're the oldest in the group. Kagome is obviously still a teenager while Sango looks more like a grown woman. Umm some people might argue that Inu is actually the oldest one because of the whole 50 years on a tree thing. But lets face it people he didn't age did he. Now Miroku with as much knowledge as he has he has to be at least in his twenties ok!! All right well that's it for now I just wanted to this so I wouldn't have to write this all into the story. I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise ok ja!! Again I'm sorry that this wasn't a chapter. 


	5. Cat & Mouse ch3

Ok I'm back from vacation. Sorry I didn't tell you guys but that's why I didn't update this sooner. And now that I'm back I have to write a chapter for this story and for A Dramatic Love Story. So sorry to those of you who are reading that one but the next chapter is gonna take a little longer. Well here is this chapter I hope you like it I think it's going to be good. Disclaimer: Well I had a dream where I owned Inuyasha and that everything was good. But then I woke up.. *Sigh* basically in a nutshell I only own Inu in my dreams.  
  
"Are the missiles ready?" Kagome sighed and turned around in her chair to look at Sango. "Aren't we being a little extravagant? I mean the file did say that he never fires at a ship." Sango sighed and shook her head. "Kagome we have to be prepared for anything he can change his mind you know." Kagome smiled and turned back to her consul "Whatever." (I hope he doesn't I'd like to meet him. He looked so sexy in that picture.) ............................... "Hey Inuyasha." "What?" "Aren't you gonna take your coat?" *sigh* "Nope I did some research on this ship it's only passengers are two bounty huntresses I don't need the coat." Miroku leaned back against the wall "So you're gonna take them with only your hands." Inuyasha stood his eyes closed back to his friend and smirked. "It's only two little girls Miroku I'd rather just use my claws and speed." Miroku sighed closed his eyes and smiled knowingly. "Always showing off in front of the ladies." Inuyasha glanced at him over his shoulder "At least I'm not a perv like you."  
  
Miroku pulled out his gun and pointed it at the younger Hanyou. "That's not fair and you know it." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and in a flash he had Miroku by the throat and was holding him off the ground. "Listen you may be older than me, but remember I'm the boss and when you're dead and gone I'll still look 25 and I'll still be kicking." He dropped Miroku and the ex. Monk coughed and gripped his throat.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to the door to the cockpit. "Let's go!" Miroku stood and followed closing the door behind him. ............................... Kagome was watching her computer screen when she saw something strange. "Umm Sango what are the chances that an outlaw with a huge bounty on his head his head would turn himself in?" Sango was looking at a magazine "Like almost zero why?" Kagome brought up the visual screen "Well they just got better." Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha's ship preparing to connect to theirs.  
  
Suddenly the alarms that the ship had attached and the airlock door had been opened and then closed were on. "Ok we proceed with caution don't forget your gun." Suddenly the lights went off. "Well it looks like they weren't going to turn themselves in after all." Kagome said shrugging. "Ok you take the west wing I'll take the east." "Got it and Sango be careful." Sango nodded "You too." And they left the cockpit. .............................. "Ok I turned off the lights now it's time for a little cat and mouse." Miroku sighed, "You like this line of work a little to much you know that right." Inuyasha patted him on the back "Aww come on you take the east wing and I'll take the west we'll meet at the cockpit in an hour ok." Miroku sighed "Whatever." And they went their separate ways. .............................. (In the West wing) Kagome was walking down the corridor with her gun out in front "Come on girl pull yourself together it's just an outlaw you've delt with outlaws you can do this." She sighed and dropped her gun to her side and leaned against the wall. "Who am I kidding I've never delt with any this damn sexy." "So you think I'm sexy." Said a husky voice out of the dark.  
  
Kagome sprang from the wall with her gun aimed in front of her. "Who's there?" she yelled she felt something brush by her and then. "I'm the one you think is sexy." Came from behind her she turned and shot. "Come on you can do better than that." It was to her left now, she turned. Suddenly a hand gripped her mouth shut while an arm wrapped around her waist. She freaked and shot off her gun. She was rewarded by being slamed into the wall. Her gun was ripped from her grasp and her wrists were pinned above her head.  
  
"Now now that's not very nice firing a gun at someone." She looked up and saw two eyes gleaming like a cat's above her they were looking down at her with a predatory glint it sent shivers up her spine. "Inuyasha?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear "That's right and you know what, you're kinda sexy yourself." He licked her neck and her eyes went wide. "And you taste good too." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine and she could feel herself getting wet. ................................ (East Wing) Miroku was making his way down a corridor. "Why does he always have to show off? He just does this to annoy me because he knows I'll follow him anywhere." Suddenly out of nowhere a huge boomerang flies at him and he just barely dodges it. He flattens himself to the ground so he wouldn't get hit on the return. He pulled out his gun and a sutra just in case his attacker was demonic in origin.  
  
A female voice called out to him from the dark. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" "How about you just surrender and we save the questions for later." Miroku rolled to the other side of the hall and stood. "Hmm how about no." and the boomerang came again he dodged but got sliced on the shoulder. He ducked and narrowly missed the return.  
  
He pulled out a flare and lit it. There about 10 feet in front of him stood a beautiful girl with a huge bone boomerang. Miroku recognized her armor from his time as monk. "You're a taijia I thought they were extinct." The girl smirked "I'm the last." Miroku smiled "Well what might your name be my lovely lady?" She removed her boomerang put it down and drew her gun. "It's Sango you can think about it while you sit in jail."  
  
Sango opened fire on him and he dodged the bullets he drew two daggers from his belt and threw them at her. She dodged but was pushed back a couple feet. "Not bad." She commented "But can you handle this she sent one of his daggers back at him. Miroku just smirked and pulled the beads wrapped around his right hand free. A black hole opened up from his hand and swallowed the dagger.  
  
He recovered his hand and rewrapped the beads the black hole disappeared. Sango stared in shock at the man in front of her "Who are you?" Miroku smiled "The name's Miroku if you would like to get to know me we can always discuss things over dinner." Sango glared "Sorry I don't associate with the enemy!" And with that she picked up her boomerang and threw it at him. ................................. (Back in the West Wing) Kagome was barely able to breath yet alone talk. Here she was a bounty huntress and she was allowing this outlaw to take advantage of her, this had to stop. He was licking her neck again but Kagome fought down the moan that wanted to escape her lips and was able to say something.  
  
"Yyou aare under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law." She stammered out but the only reply was a deep chuckle that radiated from his chest to her making her melt. "I dare say that I don't think you are in the position to arrest me miss what's your name." He said huskily.  
  
She gasped, "It's Kagome." Inuyasha smirked into her neck "Ah Kagome you have a very pretty name Kagome it goes with the rest of you so well." Now she was a little upset here he had her just where he wanted her and he had the audacity to flirt with her. "And yours you, Dog demon suits your personality."  
  
Inuyasha laughed again and looked her in the eyes "You don't know how well, you know I can smell your arousal and it's making my blood boil." To accentuate his point he pushed his erection against her pelvis Kagome gasped. "You're lucky you know that Kagome if I didn't need you to help me earn a bigger bounty on my head by holding you and your friend for ransom I just might rape you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear and then suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck and then blackness. Inuyasha shook his head "It really is to bad I could have some fun with her oh well business before pleasure now on to the cock pit to wait for the lech." He picked up Kagome, draped her over one shoulder and headed off towards the cockpit. ................................ (Back East) Miroku had once again dodged the boomerang but had received another slice this time to his side. "You have to do better than that if you plan to live very long against my Hiraikotsu." Sango announced Miroku got up and smiled "Don't worry I plan to." He said and with he ran in fast and punched Sango in the gut.  
  
Sango stepped back clutching her stomach "Why you." And she fell allowing the blessed realms of unconsciousness to claim her. Miroku sighed and slid along the wall to the floor breathing hard. "Man she was one tough cookie." He slowly got to his feet and hefted Sango into his arms. "I hope Inuyasha knows what he's doing." And with that he headed for the cockpit to meet his friend and boss.  
  
Ok well that chapter was a lot longer at it should be. It took me two days to write it but that's mainly cuz I wanted to watch DareDevil. Ok hope you liked it Inuyasha and Kagome were definitely OOC in here but they get back to normal in the chapter. Ok don't forget review Ja!! 


	6. Miko? ch4

Hi everyone well the reason I haven't updated lately is because the assholes that run FF.net banned my account and removed 3 of my stories for infractions. 2 for lemons and 1 for not having story content you know the one that had the lyrics I thought explained the cast. Basically they need to be severely yelled at!!! I want all of you to yell at them until you can't yell anymore for them to leave lemons and everyone alone!!! If they keep going they are going to loose a lot of authors!! Ok anyways on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes Inu is mine hurray!! *Does happy dance with bacardi silver bottle in hand* Sister Carlie pops up "Ignore her she's drunk just read the story"  
  
He dropped her into the chair next to him and tied her up. He then sat down him self to wait for his perverted partner to get there. He looked at his watch a scowl on his face "Man where is he?" Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a disgruntled Miroku caring an unconscious girl.  
  
"So that's what kept you geez Miroku you have no respect for women do you?" Miroku glared at him as he put the girl in a chair next to Kagome's and proceeded to tie her up as well. "I did not touch her in any way."Inuyasha shrugged "Yeah whatever."  
  
Miroku frowned "I didn't!" Inuyasha just leaned back into his chair "Whatever you say Miroku by the way what happened to you?" Miroku slumped into a chair and jabbed his thumb in the direction of Sango. Inuyasha burst out laughing "She did that to you?!" Miroku just nodded and Inuyasha just broke into more fits of laughter.  
  
Miroku glared "It's not funny quit laughing!" Inuyasha slowly started to calm down "Sorry it's just you almost got your ass kicked by a girl!" Miroku chuckled a little "that does sound funny but she isn't a normal girl she's a taijia." Inuyasha gasped and looked at Sango "Are you sure aren't they supposed to be extinct?"  
  
"I'm sure I even asked her she said she was the last." Inuyasha and Miroku were silent for a moment deep in thought then Miroku broke that silence with a question "So how did yours go?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked "Just fine even had a little fun." Miroku laughed and went over to Kagome to get a better look at her. Inuyasha just watched him from where he sat (careful monk the girl's mine! Wait a sec. where did that come from? She's not mine I don't like her.do I?")  
  
Inuyasha shook his head pushing the thoughts to the back of his head for another time. He looked at Miroku to find the ex. Monk staring thoughtfully at Kagome. "Inuyasha did you probe her aura?" Inuyasha looked confused "No why?" Miroku stood tall and put his had to his chin brow furrowed in thought. "Well if what I am detecting is correct then this girl here is a miko." Inuyasha jumped up and came over to girl.  
  
He closed his eyes and probed her aura with his youkai. There under everything else lay the aura of a miko a very powerful miko. However her power was contained untrained and unused. Infact if you weren't looking for it you would never detect it. "You're right but it's concealed she probably doesn't even know." "You know." Miroku said giving his hanyou companion a knowing smile.  
  
"You're probably lucky you didn't really freak her out or those powers would have surfaced and you'd probably be roast dog hanyou." Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets, smirked, and closed his eyes. "Like a little miko power could really hurt me." Miroku just shook his head knowing that when it came to his ego Inuyasha was unbeatable. Actually he was pretty unbeatable in everything but Miroku would never admit it the hanyou's head was already big enough.  
  
After they got over the entertainment of finding out that Kagome was a miko. They went back to their seats to wait for the girls to wake up.  
  
1 hour later.......................... "Huhn" Kagome moaned as she slowly came to. "Well well look who's awake." Said a familiar and very annoying voice. She opened her eyes slowly to look into amber eyes, for a second she blushed but quickly covered it with anger. Her head was pounding and it was all HIS fault! She tried to rub her head but realized she was tied to a chair. She glared at the laughing face that mocked her "I'm gonna kill you!" She hissed.  
  
Inuyasha rose smirking "Not likely lil miss Kagome," He looked down at her in amusement, which made her blood boil angrily. "You may be a miko but you are way to under trained to even use your powers." (Huh? Miko? Me? What makes him think I'm a miko?) "I'm sorry you must be confused I'm not a miko." Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"Nope there's no mistakening it you my dear are a miko through and through I can sense it." "I'm not your dear and there is no way I can be a miko no one in my family is and that kind of thing is genetic." Inuyasha sighed and slumped into a chair next to her. "Well I don't know how so don't ask me I just know you are."  
  
Kagome took this time to quickly look at her surroundings, they were in the cockpit and Sango was still unconscious across the room also tied to a chair. She looked back to Inuyasha who was watching her with slight amusement. "What did you do to Sango why is she still unconscious?" Inuyasha held up a hand to hold off her accusation, "It wasn't me my friend Miroku used some holy powers to make her sleep taijia are tricky we don't wanna take any chances."  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned back into her chair glad that her friend wasn't hurt. She looked around the room again and noticed that she and Inuyasha were technically the only ones there. She froze fear, anxiety, and even though she hated to admit it excitement flooded through her veins. Inuyasha sniffed the air aware of the girl's change in sent. (Why is she so nervous and scared? But wait.) he sniffed the air again (Shit she's slightly aroused too! I wish she'd stop doing that it's making this job harder.)  
  
(Ok I'm in a room tied up and practically alone with Inuyasha, a sexy dangerous hanyou. Is it just me or is this really freaky. It is kinda erotic though if you think about it. Yeah it is, hey wait where did that come from? I don't like him! Yes you do. No I don't. Yes you do! Grrr! Enough I'm not fighting with my self.)  
  
She had just ended her inerconflict to find Inuyasha staring at her. She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks from the thoughts she was just having. But as always she covered it up "What do you want?" she asked feigning annoyance. Inuyasha smirked and reached out to grip her chin. She froze he then leaned in meeting her gaze and Kagome turned crimson from the heat she saw in his eyes.  
  
He brought his mouth to her slightly exposed shoulder and licked a path up to her ear. She shivered "Oh you know what I want." He whispered huskily into her ear lightly nipping her lobe with his fangs. She moaned and he was about to repeat the motion when the door opened, and there stood Miroku carrying snacks. Inuyasha jumped away from her before the perverted monk could get any ideas.  
  
"Hey you two! Awe finally awake I see miss Miko, hungry?" He asked and held up a bag of chips. Kagome nodded and silently thanked Kami for the interruption. If Inuyasha had wanted to go further she didn't think she would have stopped him. Would she? One look at the hanyou told her the answer no she wouldn't have.  
  
Ok there it is!! Yay!! This story is going to get as close to lemon as it can without actually having it. The stupid ff.net people won't let me post lemons. Oh well I'll still write at least one for this story and then e- mail it around. Or make my own web page and post it there. Either one I'm still deciding. Anyway it's only 9:48 here in FL but I'm exhausted and have to get up early tomorrow even though it's Saturday. Just don't forget to review ok!!  
  
P.S: I wrote this on the 15 but because of the idiots who run this web site I wasn't allowed to update it until now. 


	7. A lonely past & Naraku? ch5

Hey everyone yeah I know it's been a while but I had writer's block sorry!! That doesn't happen to me very often and when it does it's hard to get over it. I don't take suggestion bcuz I like to keep my stories extremely original. But if I do get a suggestion that I really like I may use it all depends on the suggestion. Oh I am back at school and I am usually really busy with AP World History work so I am not going to be updating very often ok. Anyway on with fic!! Disclaimer: You know this I am not repeating myself!!  
  
Kagome yawned she was bored. It had been an hour since Miroku had brought the snacks and now there was nothing to do. She looked over at Inuyasha he was sleeping in the chair next to her. (He's so cute when he's sleeping he doesn't look like the sexy, dangerous, fiend he is.) She took another glance at his handsom face and blushed (Ok scratch that he IS sexy but he doesn't look dangerous.)  
  
"You know I'm going to turn into a frog or something." Kagome suddenly jerked backwards sending her and the chair to the floor. Inuyasha opened one eye and sighed, "You know it's all your fault for staring at me." He commented as he righted her and the chair. Kagome scowled "Humph I wouldn't have fallen over if you hadn't scared me."  
  
"I wouldn't have scared you if you hadn't been looking at me." He retaliated. Kagome growled (AN: Not a dog growl that urgh thing.) "Asshole!" "Bitch!" "Mutt!" "Wench!" "Bastard!" Inuyasha went still at the mention of the word. He glared at her his hands on the armrests. Next he shoved hard against the chair and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kagome blinked "What happened?" "You reminded him of what he is." Came a voice and Kagome looked over her shoulder at Miroku. "What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused. Miroku sighed got up and came over to her. He pulled a chair up and sat in front of her "You called him a bastard."  
  
He looked at her face and seeing that she was still confused he elaborated. "Inuyasha doesn't have a father or a mother for that matter they were both killed." Kagome gasped and her eyes went wide. She was about to ask a question but Miroku held up a hand, "Let me finish, his parents died so he's spent the last 13 years alone. Well not technically alone he's had me the last 2 years but still you get the picture. He's just spent his entire life jumping around from place to place."  
  
Kagome frowned "Didn't the orphanages take him in I mean they would have had to right?" Miroku shook his head, " The youkia orphanages thought he was inferior and wouldn't take him and the human ones thought he was dangerous and kicked him out." Kagome looked at the floor (How sad to live your entire life not being wanted by anyone.) "So why did he become an outlaw?" Miroku smiled "That's easy he wanted to get back at the government for the way the treated him. So when he was 11 he stole a ship and set out as an outlaw."  
  
Kagome looked at him in disbelief "Really? He was only 11!" Miroku grinned "Yep!!" "But that that's so young." Miroku looked at her "You are forgetting that he's a hanyou and therefore a lot stronger than a human even at only 11 years old." Kagome looked at the floor again "So that's it then why he's so cocky and all." Miroku chuckled "Yeah he's a devil that one. In fact on mars he's known as The White Dog Satan."  
  
Kagome smirked, "Describes him perfectly." Miroku snorted, "Sure does." He then looked over at Sango who was still unconscious "So what's her story?" Kagome looked over at her sleeping friend and shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is is that she's the last taijia. Other than that and the fact that she's an awesome fighter and her favorite color is pink, not much." Miroku sighed disappointedly, "So then you guys don't talk much I take it."  
  
Kagome looked up at him "No! No we talk a lot we're best friends she just doesn't like to talk about herself that much is all." "Oh." Miroku replied and averted his eyes to the floor. Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling. They were quiet for a minute then Kagome broke the silence with a question. "How did his parents die?"  
  
Miroku looked at her questioningly "You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome brought her head up and met his eyes "Yeah how did they die?" Miroku just shrugged "Don't know whenever I get up the nerve to ask he just goes real quiet then threatens to kill me if I push further." Kagome frowned "But he does have nightmares about his mother and some guy named Naraku." Kagome perked up at the mention of Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry did you just say Naraku?" Miroku looked at her "Yeah why?" "Well for one thing he's the head of a youkia mafia that runs nearly all of space." Miroku anime fell out of his chair "And no one has caught him why?" He asked getting back up. "Because he's way to powerful!! No one can touch him the cops have given up they just ignore any reports about him now."  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head "We should tell Inuyasha about this." He went to get up "No let me do it please I know the information on him." Miroku looked at her his face serious "Can I trust you not to run away or try anything?" Kagome sighed, "Yes!! You can even have my guns." Miroku just stood there for a moment then he took her guns and untied her. "Thanks!" Kagome yelled at him as she went out the door.  
  
Miroku shook his "I hope Inuyasha doesn't make me regret this later."  
  
Ok there it is!! Yeah yeah I know you all hate me for leaving you with a cliffy. Well sorry but it's my job as a writer to keep you on your toes. Ok I'm gonna go now don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as I can JA!! ^.^ 


	8. Almost but No cigar! A few confessions c...

Hey everyone well I'm back!! Yeah I know that chapter was pretty short. Sorry I wanted to have the whole chappie where Inu gets closer to Kagome emotionally as a separate thing so here it is. Enjoy!! Oh warning this chapter contains MAJOR OOC!! Disclaimer: Unfortunately 4 me Inu belongs to Ms. Takahashi!! LOL That rhymed!!  
  
She walked down the hall and looked in rooms as she passed but she still hadn't found him. She came to another door and opened it. Nothing, there was just no sign of the hanyou anywhere. She began to get frantic. (Where is he? He didn't leave the ship did he? No he wouldn't. But then where could he be? Wait why am I worried about him? Because you are sad that you hurt his feelings. What who are u? You. Ok well I am not worried about him. Yes you are you are worried that you hurt his feelings because you like him. No I don't!! Yes you do and don't deny it!! I.ok maybe a little. But that's it now go away!!)  
  
After having that conversation with herself Kagome decided that she needed to find him and set things straight. "The stuff about Naraku can wait. I have to say sorry first." She turned a corner and there on the floor his back to the wall and his head on his knees sat Inuyasha. He looked up at her and she could tell he was upset.  
  
He wasn't crying but there was a deep painful look to his eyes. Kagome felt her heart wrench. Inuyasha got up and made to leave "Wait." Kagome said imploringly. Inuyasha stopped moving "What did you want to berate me some more or something?" He asked with a nice bite to his words. Kagome winced and pulled her out stretched hand back slightly. She bowed her head in shame "I'm sorry." She whispered as a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her check.  
  
Inuyasha grimaced, as he smelled the salt he gritted his teeth. (Aw man why does she have to cry I can't stand it when women cry.) He glanced over his shoulder at her she was shaking, "Oi why are you crying bitch? You're not the one with the horrible past." Kagome shook her head and hugged herself, "No but I'm just so sorry that I said that to you I can't believe I was so inconsiderate. I'm just upset that I made you think about your mother and father dieing."  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to look at her "Who told you that?" He yelled. Kagome looked at him her eyes brimming with tears "Huh?" Inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Who told you that?" He yelled again shaking her for enfaces Kagome's eyes got wide as more tears began to fall "M Miroku." She stuttered Inuyasha snarled "The monk is gonna pay." He growled out. And let Kagome go she fell to the floor at his feet.  
  
Her forehead on the cool surface as she cried. Inuyasha looked down at her and grimaced. (What have I done?) He thought as he kneeled on the floor next to Kagome. He reached out a hand and touched her back; he bit his lip when she flinched. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. He drew his hand back slightly then determination came across his face and he pulled her into his arms. She kicked and hit him "No let me go!" "Let me go!" She yelled but he was just too strong and she finally just gave up and let him hold her.  
  
He held to him tight "Kagome I'm sorry I shouldn't have scared you like that." she shook her head in his chest "No I shouldn't have called you a bastard then this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha sighed "Yeah well I shouldn't have poked fun at you." Kagome looked up at him and he whipped away her tears with his thumb. Kagome smiled "Thanks." He smirked "Don't mention it."  
  
15 minutes later found them both sitting side by side against the wall. "So how much did the damn the monk tell you?" Kagome looked at the ground as she ran her finger over the cool surface in multiple circles. "Not much just that you got upset because your parents died. Oh that and the whole problem with the orphanages and that you became an outlaw at 11." She looked over at him he had a frown on his face.  
  
"I can't believe the orphanages wouldn't take you they sure were some idiots." Inuyasha shook his head "No they were right I'm just a lowly hanyou I don't deserve to be treated like everyone else." Kagome frowned and smacked him upside the head. Inuyasha reached up and touched his head a look of surprise on his face "Hey what was that for?" He raged. Kagome glared at him and pointed a finger in his face. "Idiot! You listen to me you are fine just the way you are!! Don't listen to what other people who don't even know you say!! You are special and don't you dare think otherwise!"  
  
Inuyasha just gaped at her as she grinned and then sat back on her haunches in front of him. He was still touching his head but put his arm down and smirked at her. "And what if I do?" Kagome smirked and replied in a falsely sweet voice "Well then I'll just have to torture you won't I?" He smirked and leaned in towards her but she dodged. "What are you doing?" She questioned him as blush scorched up her face.  
  
Inuyasha smirked "Well you look so tasty right now I thought I might like a kiss." Kagome gaped at him "Uhhh you pervert!" she screamed. "That's Miroku I'm just helping myself to what I own." He said smirking proudly. Kagome's eyes widened and then she glared at him, "Why you!! You don't own me!!" He just grinned at her "Oh yes I do!! I've owned you ever since I saw you." Kagome blushed. (He owns me. In demon terms that's like he likes me. Wait this shouldn't make me happy I should be mad at him. But he's just so damn sexy! yeah he can be annoying but then he was really sweet just a little while ago. Oh I hope he likes me. But I should play hard to get.)  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you dog boy but I don't belong to anyone." She smirked as she folded her arms. Inuyasha just stood and walked over to her grinning recklessly. "Is that so?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Mmhm." He gripped her chin and grinned down at her. "Well then what do I have to do to get the honor. Even though you already belong to me." She smirked "Tell me how your parents died." His grin was gone in an instant. A frown replaced it on his handsome features and he turned away.  
  
Kagome frowned and touched his arm. "Come on Inuyasha please?" He sighed "Alright. But you have to pay me back big." Kagome looked questioningly at him "How big?" He grinned wolfishly at her "Oh I'll think of something." "Yeah I bet you will well I'll think about it. It depends on what you want." He nodded "Ok then I'll tell you."  
  
They sat down again side-by-side Inuyasha looked at the floor while Kagome looked at him. "My father was a very powerful Inu youkia lord he ruled the western reaches of space." Kagome gasped "You mean you're royalty!" Inuyasha chuckled "Yeah I'm prince of the entire western region." "So why don't you go back?" she questioned, "That's the thing I'm banned from returning my older brother kicked me out." Kagome gaped at him "But? Your own brother!" He grinned, "Yeah he called me a worthless hanyou then threw me out saying that I wasn't pure enough to be royalty."  
  
Kagome frowned, "That wasn't right he shouldn't have done that just because you're only half youkia." Inuyasha snorted, "Well that's the way things are youkia don't want me because I'm half human. Humans don't want me because I'm half youkia." Kagome shook her head slowly "You're wrong." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief and she lifted her head and met his eyes. "There are at least 2 humans who want you." She smiled warmly at him and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks." "So your brother kicked you out then what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the wall for a little while. "You know what I'm kind of tired I'll tell ya the rest later." And with that he got up and walked away. Kagome just sat there dumbfounded for few seconds then she sighed. (Ahh he was going to tell me what happened! Oh well I guess I can wait at least I'm not tied up anymore. I better be good so I can keep it that way.) Kagome then began to think about what Inuyasha had done and said it brought a slight tinge of blush to her cheeks. "I hope he likes me. And that it's more than just sexual."  
  
She got up and walked down the hall back to the cockpit.  
  
WOW!! That was a long chapter!! It should keep you guys happy for a while. I was thinking of having Inu confess that he likes her but then I think they would be moving to fast from flirting and hating each other to loving each other. Oh well oh guess what I'm in a really good mood right now I just got a new BF his name is Chris and he's a sweetheart!! ^.^ Ok R&R and I'll update when I can ja!! 


	9. Confessions & trust ch7

Hey everyone!! Well I'm back!! And here is the next chapter yay!! Ok sorry about not updating for a while but school has been hectic and I've been stuck on writing for this new fic Lord & Lady. Anyway here is the next chapter. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get together because it will just be easier to get inspiration for this story if they are. Oh and on a last minute thing this chapter is dedicated to EVILmonkeys1 because she makes feel like this story and my other continuing one are worth the effort I put into them!! Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know Inu doesn't belong to me he belongs to Takahashi. There you happy!!  
  
Kagome's POV It's been a week. A whole fucking week and Inuyasha still hasn't told me anything about his parent's deaths. He seems to make it clear though that I owe him big for what he did tell me. He's always touching, teasing me to the point I want him so badly then he just leaves me hanging. Damn him, why did I fall for him? Oh yeah because he's drop dead gorgeous. I just wish he'd let me in, I know he has a sensitive side, I saw it when he was sitting in the hallway. If only he would let me help him, but every time I get close to braking down one of his walls he pulls this touching crap and pushes me away.  
  
*Sigh* On a happier note Sango's awake, ok maybe that's not a happy note she got locked in her room after she sent Miroku flying into a wall for touching her ass. I'm only allowed to walk freely on a count of good behavior and the fact that I'm not armed; at least that's what Inuyasha says.  
  
Personally I don't think they're considering holding us ransom anymore so I'm ok with helping them drive the ship now and then. Sango's not too happy about that though she nearly beat the crap out of me when I told her I was helping them. Inuyasha had to come and save me. Anyway we're on our way to Saturn right now so I'm taking inventory to see what we'll need to pick up. I'm standing in front of some crates with my clipboard.  
  
I hear some footsteps and turn around, It's Inuyasha. He's walking towards me with his arms crossed and he has a serious/thoughtful expression on his face. "Inuyasha you ok?" I ask walking up to him. He looks at me then I'm suddenly against a wall with his hands on my shoulders and his face looking down into mine.  
  
Inuyasha's POV It's been a week, and I find myself wanting to give in, wanting to just tell her everything. Why, what is it about this girl that makes me feel like I can tell her everything and that she'll understand? I know I will end up telling her but I won't make it easy, no I've spent almost my whole life hiding these secrets, not even Miroku knows.  
  
Oh sure he knows Naraku killed my parents and about me really being a prince, but he doesn't know the real story. No I refuse to let her in so easily, so I've made it a game. When she asks I simply throw her down and taunt her till she's panting heavily and begging me for more, then I simply walk away. I know it's driving her insane, I can tell.  
  
This week has been interesting though, Miroku's little spell wore off and that taijiya woke up. I laughed so I fell out of my chair when she sent Miroku crashing into that wall, serves that damn letch right. But then she started coming towards me so I grabbed her and threw her in her room where she will stay till she learns to behave. Kagome asked me if she would be locked in her room as well.  
  
"Feh not likely bitch, if you're helpful and don't run away I don't see why you can't stay free as long as you're not armed." I said then walked down the hall away from her with my hands in pockets. I had to save her later when she told that Sango girl she was helping us, seems the little taijiya is not fond of the idea of helping the enemy. Anyway that's the way it's been, I took a nap today and had the nightmare again, the one about my mother's death.  
  
(Maybe I should just tell her.) I think as I walk down the corridor unknowingly towards the storage room. Well we're not going to hold then ransom anymore that I know. We are going to Saturn to restock on supplies and when we get there I'll give them the choice of either joining my crew or to stay there. I'm pretty sure Kagome will join but Sango may take some convincing.  
  
Maybe I should just tell her about my parents. "Uhhhgh." I groan as I cover my face with my hands, "Why do I keep wanting to tell her?" I cross my arms and continue walking. I find myself in the storage room and there she is. The damn little bitch who's been driving me crazy, "Inuyasha you ok?" she calls softly and I look at her. I loose it; I grab her and have her slam her against the wall in a flash.  
  
End POV Inuyasha had Kagome against the wall and he was breathing hard. "So you want to know everything huh?" Kagome was so stunned she could only nod. "Fine, then you have to promise to be part of my crew and help me find and defeat Naraku." Kagome smiled gently at him. "I was already planning on it." Inuyasha nodded, "Good follow me." He let her go and started to walk out the door. When she hesitated he turned to her. "Well are you coming or not?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Yeah wait up." She called then followed him out of the room leaving her clipboard behind forgotten on the floor. She followed him as he walked down several corridors then through the joining dock and onto his ship. She looked around in amazement at the high-tech starship as he led her to a door.  
  
He stopped in front of it to enter a code onto the grid to unlock the door. (3745) Kagome noticed and took note to memorize the combination as the door slid open. Kagome followed the tall man in front of her into the room and found it to be a bedroom.  
  
It was large and spacious with a king sized bed and a door leading to a private bathroom. The walls were a dark burgundy matching the silk sheets and goose down comforter of the bed. The carpet was a cream color and the wood furniture of the bed, side table, and dressers were a dark mahogany. There was a large plasma TV on the wall opposite the bed. And a laptop, DVD player, PS2, surround sound system, and satellite receiver on the dresser bellow it.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat on the bed and Kagome sat next to him. He was quiet for a while so Kagome decided to start the conversation. "So you wanted to tell me about your parents." Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the bed so that only his legs bellow the knees were hanging off the side. "Yeah it was long time ago.." and that's how it went. Inuyasha told Kagome his past, everything how Naraku murdered them to his nightmares about his mothers death. And Kagome just sat there listening and being supportive through it all.  
  
She couldn't believe all the horrible things he'd been through. Suddenly his laughter jolted her from her thoughts. "I can't believe I told you all that, you must think it's all pretty silly huh that I'm weak for having dreams about things that happened when I was 5. Dreams that still scare me shitless."  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly at him. "No, no I don't I think your weak at all. In fact I think you're very brave and strong for being able to trust me like this with this information. It makes me happy to know you trust me this much." Inuyasha blinked then sat up and put a hand to her cheek. "Kagome, I don't know why I can tell you all this. You say it's because I can trust you and maybe that's true but when I look at you I get the strongest feeling that I can let my walls down around you and not have to worry about it."  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's because you can. You can let all of your walls down and shields down and I won't judge you." Inuyasha stared at into her eyes for a second before he claimed her lips with his. He bore down until her back was on the bed and he was above her. They continued like that until Kagome gasped and broke the kiss. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I, I can't do this, Inuyasha I have feelings for you and before we continue I want to make sure that those feelings aren't in vain." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, "I understand we'll go slow until you're sure. But Kagome I want you to know that I would never hurt you ok." Kagome nodded smiling and Inuyasha kissed her once more before letting her up.  
  
Once she was out the door Inuyasha groaned then flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why? Why did I have to fall in love? And with a miko no less." He groaned again then rolled over onto his stomach and decided to try and get some sleep.  
  
Ok there it is!! I hope you people appreciate this. I know EVILmonkeys will but to the rest of you review so that I know I'm loved!! Besides if you don't review I might not update again. So review and I'll TTYL Ja!! 


	10. I'm sorry Sango ch8

Hello everyone!! I am sorry I haven't updated recently I have been really busy and I just didn't really have an idea for this chapter. Anyway on to happier news.. I NOW HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!!! *Pops champagne cork* YAY!! I love you people thank you soooooo much!! In honor of my now official 50 reviews I will write a nice long chapter and dedicate it to Evilmonkey1 as an apology. Ok if you like the length of this chapter get me a hundred reviews and you'll see even longer!! Disclaimer: "I have reached my verdict. In the case of Takahashi vs. Leomae108 over ownership of the hanyou Inuyasha and his colleges. I find Ms. Takahashi to be the legal owner. *Bangs gavel* case dismissed."  
  
~Miroku POV~ I am sitting at the consol and I'm watching Kagome clean the counter and work area against the wall. It has been two days since Ms. Sango has awoken and I still have the bruises to show for my flattery towards her. My hand goes unconsciously towards my cheek to rub the sore and tender area.  
  
Suddenly the automatic doors swoosh open and Inuyasha moseys on in. I watch him look towards Kagome who is still washing the counter with her back towards him. I see a smirk make itself known on his face as he sneaks up behind her and encircles her waist. Kagome stops wiping off the counter with the washcloth and turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
She grins at him and he just keeps smirking. "And what would the great and powerful outlaw Inuyasha want now?" she asks playfully, "A kiss." He replied and my eyes widen. I lean forward in chair to watch the progression of this scene; obviously something happened between those two that I did not know about. Kagome smirks, "I thought it would be something like that." Inuyasha chuckles and leans in to claim her lips.  
  
I smile lecherously and wonder how far this will go with me in the room. As if he heard my thoughts Inuyasha broke the kiss and turned to glare at me. My smile fades instantly, "Do you mind?" He asks, I shake my head no quickly and get up to go out the door. It slides shut behind me and I put my ear to the door to try and listen to the events inside. I sigh, alas sound proof doors. Oh well it's around lunchtime I might as well bring the beautiful taijiya her food. I proceed to the mess hall. Have I ever mentioned that Kagome and Sango's ship is HUGE!! I mean it's at least three times the size of Inuyasha and mine's. However ours is more high-tech and is small for a reason. The smaller you are the faster you are and the better you are at avoiding missiles. I walk through the doors and grab a tray. I put pre- packaged sandwiches and pudding along with a juice box on to the gray plastic rectangle and leave.  
  
As I approach the door to Sango's quarters I begin to get nervous. I mean I haven't seen the girl since she sent me flying into the wall. (AN: Lmao) Kagome has always been the one to bring her her meals but after she explained what was going on and that she was going to help us Inuyasha accompanies her. Now because both have decided they would rather have each other's tongues for lunch than help feed the angry taijiya, the job was left to me.  
  
I come to the door and take a deep breath before entering the combination to unlock the door. I step back as the door opens to reveal furniture all over the floor and a disheveled bed. Sango is sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms folded atop them supporting her head. I place the tray down on the bed and walk towards her.  
  
I stop two feet in front of her and she lifts her face to glare at me. "What do you want, where is Kagome?" she asks glaring angrily at me. I cross my arms across my chest and give my calm reply, "She's busy with Inuyasha right now." Sango scoffs and looks towards the door. "I knew she liked him if she didn't then she wouldn't be helping you two break the law." I frown down at her, "We only break the law in order to gain what we need to defeat our enemy. Taking over a bounty hunter ship is helpful because it allows us to gain access to police reports."  
  
She looks up at me with a slightly confused expression, "What would you need police reports for?" I smile, "To track our enemy's whereabouts." She shrugs, "Makes sense." She glances at the tray and stands. I move aside as she walks past me towards the bed and food. She sits down cross-legged on the bed in front of the laden tray and turns to me. "Thanks for the food you can go now." I nod and move towards the door. It opens for me and I turn to take one last look at her. She has the sandwich in her hand and is unwrapping it, "Lady Sango?" I call. She looks up at me, "Yes?" "I want to say that I am sorry for my actions towards you when you first awoke." I grin, "But I just couldn't help not admiring your beautiful backside." She turns bright red and grabs a book from beside her. "Get out get out get out!!" She screams and throws the book. I duck under it and run out the door making sure to lock it behind me.  
  
~End POV~ Back in the cockpit... Kagome moans softly as Inuyasha nibbles and licks her throat. "Mmm Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" he replies pausing his administrations to look at her. "Do you think that was a good idea making out in front of Miroku?" Inuyasha chuckles "Don't worry if he bothers you about it just tell me and I'll kill him." She smiles and leans in to kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha growls softly in pleasure and Kagome leans more into him completely indulging in the sensuous sensation. Inuyasha's hands work their way under the hem of her tank top to run his claws lightly against the smooth skin of her back. Kagome moans in pleasure and Inuyasha is about to repeat the action when the monitor comes up and there is the chief of police.  
  
Kagome squeals and Inuyasha quickly dives under the counter out of sight. "Ms. Higurashi we have news that the outlaw Inuyasha and his partner Miroku are in your area. Have you seen them?" Kagome walks up the screen "No we haven't sir." The intergalactic space police chief frowns, " Well keep your eyes peeled we don't want them getting away, is Sango there?" Kagome faltered, "Oh.um..no..she's..she's taking a nap." Again the chief frowned "Hm odd she never sleeps on the job." Kagome just shrugged, "She got tired." The chief sighed "Very well then make sure you inform her about this then when she awakes. And Ms. Higurashi we are counting on you we don't pay you bounty hunters to catch thieves for us for nothing you know."  
  
"Yes sir." "Good, well good luck and bye for now." And with that the screen went black. Kagome sighed in relief. She suddenly turned though to the sound of laughter. She walked back over to the counter to find Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor in hysterics. She stood over him with her hands on her hips, "And what may I ask is so funny?" "You *gasp* are such *giggle* a *laugh* bad liar!!" "Why you!!" she growled then jumped on top of him and started to hit him. Her plans were foiled however when he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so that he was on top. She glared at him and he just smirked, "You know, you are very cute when you're mad." He announced then claimed her lips. Kagome let go of her anger and submitted to him. They were just about to get really into it when Miroku walked in. "Would you two get a room." He said with a lecherous smile. Inuyasha jumped off Kagome and helped her to her feet. She dusted off her clothes blushing then left the room.  
  
Inuyasha now growled at the monk who had interrupted his fun. "What do you want?" Miroku grinned, "Details." Inuyasha glared at him "No." Miroku's grin was quickly turned upside down. "Why not?" "Because it's none of your fucking business that's why!!" Miroku pouted, "Come on please just a little?" Inuyasha growled, " I said no and I mean NO!!"  
  
Miroku crossed his arms "Come on you owe me I fed the typhoon." (AN: I am adding a lil Trigun) Inuyasha growled in annoyance but finally he sighed in defeat. He did owe him for that. "Fine!! We confessed that we like each other are you happy now?!!" Miroku grinned nodding, "Very." Inuyasha just groaned and flopped into a chair and pulled up the computer screen to check on their coordinates.  
  
Miroku nodded his head in approval and left the hanyou to his own devises.  
  
Ok well there it is. Hmm it's not as long as I would have liked but oh well I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Anyway remember to review and I will update when I can Ja!! 


	11. AN! SRY! IMPORTANT!

Hi everyone I am sorry to say that it has finally happened to me. I have come down with an extreme case of writer's block!!! And it's not just for this story but all three!!! I am currently only posting for LAL because those chapters are prewritten. I promise as soon as my writer's block goes away I will post a nice long apology chapter!!!  
  
Oh and to Alitha-chan Hi!! I am just going to say that I do respect what other people like and I consider myself an open-minded person. Hell 3 years ago I even listened to R&B!!! I still shudder when I think about it. Basically I am a punk and so yeah R&B aint my thing. I apologize if I made your friend upset in any way I was just trying to be funny.  
  
You know like when you're with a friend and say something they like sucks and then they try to defend it and you basically end up wrestling and laughing over it. So yeah I apologize for what I wrote but it was just my opinion. If I could go back and rewrite it I would. Ok well that's it Ja!!! 


	12. Bullets & Bargains ch9

Ok people here we go new chapter!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am getting over the writer's block and I am ready to kick some ass!!!!!!!!! Anyway I was going to put this off a little bit longer but my friend Denise had been bugging me ever since I told her I might update. So here it is!!!!!!!!! And it is dedicated to all of my loyal and patient fans for putting up with me!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Well unfortunately I do not own the wonderful and sexy hanyou so I am off to go steal him. Sssshhh!!! Don't tell!!!!! *Cops show up* Damn it gotta go ja  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 9 Bullets and Bargains  
  
Sango's POV  
  
It's been two weeks and I haven't left my room. Nope I haven't seen the rest of the ship or Kagome for that matter since I woke up and found out she joined forces with those scumbags. I can't believe her I don't give a rat's ass if she likes that god-forsaken hanyou. She's a fucking bounty hunter she should be locking him up not me. I look around my room and notice how much I've trashed the place. I sigh and get to my feet walking over to retrieve the trashcan and begin to shove the food remains and tattered and torn books into it. Just then my door whooshes open and standing there is Satan himself in living flesh disguised as my so-called "friend's" new boyfriend.  
  
I turn my back and continue to throw away the trash that litters the floor. I pretend not to even notice him as he walks over and places the tray carrying my breakfast on the bed. However when he opened his mouth I could no longer ignore him.  
  
End POV  
  
"Good you're cleaning up it was starting to reek in here." Inuyasha declared as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the now glaring woman. "It wouldn't reek as you so bluntly put it if you would let me out of here." Inuyasha smirked and leaned against the nearest wall. "Well sorry but I can't do that until you agree to join me and not try to arrest my ass." Sango smiled and stood turning her head to look at him. "Sorry ain't gonna happen. And I am still trying to figure out what you said to get Kagome to join ranks with the likes of you." Inuyasha smirked and pushed off against the wall.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm so irresistible and your friend fell for me." At Sango's worried look he decided to reassure her. "Oh don't worry I like her a lot too we get along famously and it's going to stay that way." Sango nodded once to show she understood the situation. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I still don't know what it is she sees in you but Kagome's a good judge of character. If she likes you then you can't be all bad." Inuyasha grinned proudly, "Well thank you so does this mean you'll join me?" Sango smirked, "I'll think about it." Inuyasha shrugged, "Fine whatever fair enough I'll leave you to talk it over with that big brain of yours see ya!" and with that he was out the door. Sango looked over at her food and plopped down on her bed once again. *Maybe just maybe I could get along with these people. *  
  
Back in the cockpit Kagome was working on checking their fuel amounts to ensure that they had enough to get to Saturn. "Damn." She exclaimed when she realized that they only had half the amount they needed left. Just then two strong arms encircled her waist and she smiled with a sigh as Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked into her ear. She glared at the screen in front of her, "We only have half the amount of fuel we need we'll have to stop at the next Astroserve station." Inuyasha frowned and stepped back from her. "Make sure you plug the coordinates into the autopilot system." He turned to walk away but Kagome sensing something was wrong grabbed his arm. "Hey you ok?" She asked her voice and face full of concern.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and smiled, "I'm fine I just have to go grab Miroku and tell him we'll be needing some disguises." Kagome looked a little confused, "What would you need oh." She answered herself as she remembered that her new lover and good friend were wanted men. Inuyasha chuckled, "Forget so soon?" He questioned with laughing eyes. Kagome smiled, "Well it's hard to remember something like that when I love you so much." Inuyasha stilled, "You...love...me?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah it's kinda hard for me not to." Her face suddenly fell, "That is unless you don't want me to?" Inuyasha reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. He was so much bigger than her his hand covered the whole half of her face. "I do want you to because I love you back."  
  
Kagome smiled and Inuyasha leaned down to claim her lips in a short heartfelt kiss. Then he let her go and went on to collect his sidekick. Kagome smiled at his retreating form and turned back to the computer screen to plug the coordinates for the nearest Astroserve station into the autopilot's computer system.  
  
Miroku was trying to get the ship's vending machine to work by "gently" negotiating with it using his fist and foot when Inuyasha found him. Inuyasha chuckled, "Need some help?" He asked coming into the room and crossing his arms. Miroku smiled, "Nope me and this here machine are about to have an agreement ahh!!!" He exclaimed when the machine spit out a bag of Cheetos. Inuyasha slightly frowned, "All that for Cheetos?" Miroku nodded as he tore into the bag. "Yep best snack in the universe." Inuyasha shook his head then went over and barely tapped the machine causing it to drop a bag of white cheddar popcorn into the droor. He smiled as he retrieved the bag and showed it to Miroku. "This my friend is the best snack food ever!!" (AN: It is!!! ^.^) Miroku frowned, "Whatever! Now what did you have to come find me for?" Inuyasha grinned, "We're going to have to stop at the next Astroserve so make sure you have a disguise ready." And with that he left shoving his popcorn into his greedy mouth. Miroku shook his head as he left to head to his room to pick out something to wear.  
  
The Astroserve was all lit up when our little group of delinquent misfits arrived. If you have ever been to Las Vegas at night imagine that only ten times smaller. It consisted of five buildings contained inside a glass sphere and all of them were decorated with brightly flashing neon lights. The main building was the gas station; it was like any other gas station in that it had a small convenience store inside but nothing special. The building to it's right was smaller and was a bit flashier. It was a diner styled in the 1950's fashion with high stools and checkered floors and waitresses on roller skates. The building to the gas station's left was a docking station where you could get your ships repaired or just dock them for the night if you were staying that long. The other two buildings were a grocery/clothing store and a motel. Like I said before they made it out to be something big when it was no more than a ghetto on an asteroid. Of course the small place had a police station but no one but the bounty hunters the bounties cared much about it and it was located away from the other buildings. Inuyasha noticed it as they entered the sphere and he glared at it as he put his beanie on hiding away his hair and ears.  
  
Kagome looked at him from her seat at the steering wheel wondering how he was able to fit all his hair underneath the small snowcap but decided not to worry about it. Inuyasha put on a pair of sunglasses and looked over at Miroku who had donned a System Of A Down baseball cap and blue contact lenses. It was weird how much different just a change in eye color actually made him look. Kagome docked the ship and told the man at the station to fill the tanks. She was wearing dark blue shorts and a black halter-top with a red bandana. Of course she was armed with her handguns in the holsters around her thighs and she looked very capable of kicking someone's ass. But the woman most capable of that feat was still locked inside her bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha got off the ship and looked around. He needed some more headgear and a few new CD's. "Hey Kagome?" he called, "Yeah?" she replied running up to him after paying the man for the gas. "How long will it take?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome pointed over her shoulder. "The old man said we were pretty empty so it'll take about an hour." Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his hands together. "That's perfect now to do some shopping!!!" Kagome giggled and followed him into the mall. Miroku shook his head and decided to go and keep himself busy by pissing off a few PIGS. He smirked to himself as he headed towards the police station.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were on the escalator when Kagome decided to find out why they were in the mall. (AN: I don't really like shopping unless it's in the mall and it's just me and my sis) "Hey Inu why are we here?" Inuyasha looked down at her glad she didn't use his full name "I needed some new headgear and some new CD's you can get something too if you want." Kagome smiled, "Then let's head over to FYE they've got the best stuff and plus it has anime!!!" Inuyasha blinked at her. "You like anime? Which kind?" Kagome beamed at him. "I LOVE anime and I usually go for the sci-fi, horror, action, fantasy stuff." Inuyasha's grin got larger. "Those are my favorite kind too I especially like Gundam Wing, Vampire Hunter D, DBZ, DBGT, Rurouni Kenshin, and Cowboy Bebop." Kagome was now jumping up and down. "Those are some of my favorites too I also like Orphen and Chobits." "I like them too I have the Orphen box set on DVD!!!!" (AN: I have that!!!) Kagome grinned, "We'll need to talk about anime later right now lets get shopping cuz we're here."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and noticed that they had arrived at FYE. He got off the escalator and took Kagome by the hand pulling her swiftly into the store. They shifted through the multitude of headphones and CD's till Inuyasha found a pair of forty-dollar headphones he HAD to have. And they had grabbed a collection of CD's consisting of System Of A Down, Misfits, Disturbed, AFI, Tenacious D, Sugarcult, Bowling For Soup, Green Day, and Korn. They were standing in line and Inuyasha looked about ready to drop his precious cargo just so he could kill the annoying baby behind him that was trying to pull off his beanie. Thankfully though they were next in line so he just continued to bat the kid's hands away till they reached the counter.  
  
"Hello and welcome to FYE please set your purchases on the counter." Said a punk kid at the cash register when they got to the counter. The kid was about 17 with black and red spiky hair and an eyebrow ring. He was tall and lean with a nametag that read Matt. Inuyasha had just turned his attention away from the baby to put the CD's on the counter when the stupid kid ripped the beanie off his head and kicked him forward a little causing the sunglasses to fall. Kagome gasped her face clearly saying UH-OH as she saw a freaked out Matt press the security button. Within seconds the rest of customers figured out just who the silver-haired man was and began to run screaming out of the store. A few cops that had coincidentally been in the store began to open fir causing Inuyasha and Kagome to pull out their own weapons and begin to shoot their way out of the store taking as many CD's with them as they could. They were almost out when Kagome took a bullet to the shoulder.  
  
She screamed out in pain and gripped her shoulder dropping her gun to the floor. Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed for a second before shooting a few of the cops and grabbing Kagome. He took off out of the store and jumped down the first level of the mall running as fast as the bullets being shot at him towards the ship.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku had been pissing off a lieutenant by asking the stupidest questions ever. "Why do you carry a gun?" "So I can shoot people." "So then you break the law?" "No." "But shooting people is against the law." "Only if you aren't a cop." "So if I was a cop I could shoot people and get away with it?" "No." "But you said..." The lieutenant jumped up from his seat and glared at the grinning Miroku. "Look you I don't give a damn about your stupid questions so get lost or I'll." "Lieutenant!!" The balding cop sighed with agitation. "What now?" He barked at the officer behind him. "It's Inuyasha sir he's in the mall they're calling for backup!!" The Lieutenant smirked, "I've got you now Inuyasha you won't get away." "Actually he will." Miroku stated.  
  
The Lieutenant turned to him. "Oh really what makes you say that?" He asked glaring Miroku smiled, "This." And then he punched the Lieutenant in the nose knocking him out. He then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the other officers. "Now then gentlemen get into the cell." All the officers did as they were told and Miroku threw the Lieutenant in after them. "Just who are you?" One of the low ranking officers asked as he locked the cell's door. Miroku bowed to them, "Allow me to introduce myself." He then pulled off the cap and removed his contacts. The officers all gasped as Miroku waved them goodbye and headed towards the ship.  
  
Inuyasha had now reached their ship The Black Star and turned to see Miroku running up to him. "We better get out of here before the backup arrives." Miroku grinned proudly, "I already took care of that." Inuyasha smirked then nodded to him as he closed the door. Miroku noticed Kagome's shoulder as Inuyasha laid her down on the floor. "What happened?" He asked worried for his new friend. "She got shot in the shoulder she'll be alright take her to Sango she can clean her up." Miroku looked at him "What about you?" "I have to fly a ship right now I'll tend to her once we're safe now do as you're told." Miroku nodded than preceded to carry the injured miko to her friend's room.  
  
When Sango saw Kagome she freaked, "What happened?" she asked as Miroku laid her friend down on her bed. "She was shot in the shoulder can fix her up?" Sango nodded and grabbed her small first aid kit. She cleaned out the wound and was glad to see that the bullet had passed clean through. 'Good I won't have to dig it out.' She thought. She wrapped it tightly with gauze and had just finished when a concerned looking Inuyasha entered the room. "Is she ok?" He asked his voice thick with worry. Sango smiled at him, "She'll be fine she just needs to rest for a while." Inuyasha visibly relaxed as he sat down nest to Kagome and took her small hand in his. Sango saw this and smiled 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' "Hey Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" he asked looking over at her. "Lets make a bargain I'll join you but if I decide that you truly are as bad as your record then I get to arrest you." Inuyasha smirked, "You're welcome to try." "So then do we have an accord?" she held out her hand and Inuyasha took it looking her in the eyes. "You're on."  
  
WOW!!! I am really hoping that this turns out to at least look somewhat as long as it does on word. I am soooooooo sorry for not posting this sooner but hey that's life. I actually only finished this chapter now because I have a viral infection in the lining of my brain and I have to stay home bcuz I'm contagious. Don't worry it's not horrible I just feel like my brain is going to explode. Anyway REVIEW and I'll try to update again soon ok ja!!!!!!! 


	13. King Takes Bishop ch10

Ok sorry this is late but I was banished from the computer for bad grades. Well in my opinion the banishment was stupid but if I can sneak on why not update right? Right! (Yes I answer my own questions, so what if I talk to myself I bet all of you do too.) Anyway I am finally going to start getting to the plot. Yes that means that Naraku is going to be in this chapter! Isn't that just wonderful! Ok enough jabbering lets get down to business!

Disclaimer: sigh I wish and pray every night but alas my hopes and prayers are never answered. (This means I don't own Inuyasha)

Chapter 10 King Takes Bishop

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a slightly blurred version of her best friend sitting in a chair by her bed. She looked at her with a scrunched up forehead that gave away her confusion. "Sango?" she asked softly, Sango looked over at her friend/partner when she heard her name called, and noticed that the younger girl was awake. She smiled down at her gently, "Hey welcome back to the world of the living." Kagome lay back with a groan and put a hand to her forehead. "How long was I out?" Sango turned to get something out of the medical box. "Oh about three hours." Kagome sat up quickly looking shocked, "Three hours!" Sango turned and forced her back down on the bed. "Yes, now relax or Inuyasha will have a fit if he comes back in here and sees you like that."

Kagome's face softened at the mention of her love's name. "Where is Inuyasha and why are you free?" Sango smiled, "I made a little bargain with your new boy toy and decided to help him, and he's either out driving the ship or is busy beating the hentai." Kagome stifled a giggle just as the doors opened, and a slightly annoyed looking hanyou walked in. He was muttering something about a stupid monk when he looked up and a soft smile worked it's way onto his gorgeous face. "You're awake." He stated happily and came over to sit beside Kagome on the bed. Kagome smiled back at him, "Yep I'm awake and ready for anything." She moved her arms to hug him, but then stopped when a piercing pain shot through her left shoulder. She chuckled softly and shook her head as Inuyasha steadied her. "Ok maybe not anything." Sango shook her head in amusement; "Nope you won't be ready for anything real physical for about two weeks maybe more if you decide to pull some stupid stunt."

Kagome glared at her friend. "And what is that supposed to incline?" Sango got up and started for the door before replying, "Oh nothing really, except I wouldn't try to make your relationship with Mr. Doggy any more intimate for a little while." And with that she left the room, before her friend and her companion decided that she needed a few bruises.

Kagome looked wide-eyed at the now closed door where her best friend had just previously been standing. Inuyasha chuckled and laid out on the bed beside his girlfriend. "Well that just ruined my weekend, honestly Kagome why did you go and get shot at such a time like this?" He looked at her with a smirk, Kagome glared at him. "Why you…!" she hissed as she grabbed her pillow, getting ready to hit him with it. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist though. "Ah aw uh remember what Sango said, no real physical activities." He grinned mockingly at her. "Why you little bastard!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha just smiled more, "Thank you, and may I remind you that you are a bitch?" Kagome turned away from him and crossed her arms. "No you may not, because I am not a bitch thank you." Inuyasha snorted, "Oh yes you are and you love it. Plus you're mine so that in its self makes you a bitch." Kagome sighed, she was too tired to fight anymore. "Well at least I'm your bitch."

She lay down on the bed and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He buried his nose into her hair, smelling her sent and taking comfort in it. He sighed in contentment and they both fell into a quiet peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Somewhere Near Neptune

"Sir." "Yes?" "We just received word, via a police report, that Inuyasha is in the vicinity of Earth and Mars, and has gained the services of two bounty huntresses. They are on their way towards Saturn sir." A man with long black hair and piercing evil purple eyes smirked, "Very well Captain Hiten send out Sergeant Goshinki to meet them after they pass Earth." The young attractive Captain saluted the authoritative man, "Yes Lord Naraku." And then he left to go do his duty.

Naraku chuckled to himself, "So Inuyasha you're still alive, I had better remedy that before you decide to become a thorn in my side once again." With that he got out of his chair and left the cockpit to go to his private chamber.

Back On The Black Star

"Miroku don't you ever give up?" an annoyed and slightly frustrated female asked. The bruised and battered ex-monk grinned at her from the floor. "Nope." Sango just sighed and offered her hand to help him up. "Daijoubu?" (sp?) "Hai I'm fine." Sango nodded, "Good." Then she walked over to the consol and started checking the radar and infrared scanners. Miroku came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Sango smiled, "I'm checking to make sure we aren't still being followed by some cops." Miroku shrugged and sat in the chair next to her. "Don't worry about it. If they don't follow you after the first three miles they don't follow you." Sango arched an eyebrow at him "Experienced in this sort of situation are we?" Miroku grinned, "Don't forget just who you're talking to." Sango smiled, "I didn't it's just that Inuyasha seems to be the one they're after, while you're just the sidekick." Miroku gaped at her and put a hand over his heart like he had been shot. "That hurts Sango."

The young woman just rolled her eyes at him. "Get over it I was just kidding." Miroku smiled at her, "So you do care! Oh Sango I love you too!" Sango gritted her teeth, "Watch it houshi, you don't want another bruise do you?" Miroku sweat dropped and placed his hands in front of him, waving them in excuse, "No no I'm fine, one bruise is good enough for now." Sango nodded and turned back to the screen while Miroku sighed in relief.

Sergeant Goshinki left Naraku's battle cruiser, The Marauder (AN: Real original huh?) on June 5th. At 1500 hours (3pm.) it would take him two days of non-stop flying to reach Inuyasha and the others. The orders he received were simple enough as always. Kill Inuyasha and anyone with him and bring back their heads. Goshinki smirked to himself. 'How I love killing. And this time there are supposed to be a few delicious young maidens with that vile hanyou.' His smirk widened to a grin at the thought of eating some very tasty human females. He punched the coordinates into his ship's computer and began to worpspeed towards an unsuspecting Inuyasha and crew.

Kagome was wide-awake; three hours of unneeded rest will do that to you. She was currently lying on her side within the strong embrace of a sleeping Inuyasha. She brought her hand up and gently ran it through his bangs. He looked so peaceful and innocent, could this really be the same egotistical outlaw that she knew? She traced the backs of her knuckles down his cheek then let her hand come to rest against his chest. ' What's it like to be an outlaw? What's it like to be an orphan? What's it like to be unwanted?' She realized that her new love was so many things that she didn't understand. She understood losing a parent, she herself had lost her father when she was very young but she still had her mother so she was no orphan.

She had always had friends. She was never really popular but she still had always had a group of close nit friends that never made her feel unwanted. And even if she hadn't had friends, her family was really close, and they always wanted her around and made her feel loved. And even though she had broken the law recently, and was definitely doing it right now by dating an outlaw, she herself was still unwanted by the authorities. Kagome frowned as she realized she could only imagine, and never fully understand or commiserate Inuyasha's life. She closed her eyes and sighed in depression, the small sound unintentionally woke her partner.

"What's wrong?" came the deep husky voice, and Kagome tilted her sad chocolate eyes to meet his worried amber ones. "I just realized that I can never empathize with you about your life because I've never had to go through everything you have." Inuyasha smiled softly and tucked a rouge tendril of hair behind her ear. "And I'm thankful for that." Kagome gave him a somewhat confused look and Inuyasha sighed, realizing he'd have to go a little into detail. "Kagome I would never wish what I had to go through on anyone, especially you." Kagome frowned, "Was it that bad?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows.

"Lets just say it definitely wasn't the time of my life." Kagome sighed, "I'd still like to have some idea of what you felt." Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Why?" She smiled, "So I can make sure you never feel like that again." Inuyasha was speechless only his mother had ever said anything like that to him before. The idea that someone could actually love him and want him to be happy was so overwhelmingly pleasant, that he felt he didn't deserve it. "Arigato." was all he could say. Kagome smiled and laid back down on his chest. "You're very welcome."

The next two days went by well, Inuyasha was acting like a mother hen, to a very quickly becoming frustrated, Kagome. Sango was being kept busy with the overzealous monk, who by sheer chance, spent most of his time on the floor. The team was so busy with themselves, that the missile aimed at their side was completely undetected. The alarms went off and Inuyasha dropped to the floor in agony, trying desperately to block the sound from his sensitive ears. "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled, the loud bang and shudder of the ship as the missile made contact and exploded gave him his answer.

"Fuck! Who's firing on us?" He yelled as soon he was off the floor. "I'm on it!" Kagome exclaimed in return, taking the opportunity to finally do something after all her time in bed. She sat down at the main console and pulled up the vid screen. "We have a small black cruiser on the starboard side!" Inuyasha scrambled up to the computer and looked at the ship that was floating in the middle of the screen. "Shit! That bastard Goshinki! Pull up the vid com." Kagome quickly typed some buttons and an image of a large and extremely purple youkai came onto the screen. "Inuyasha so nice to see you again." "Goshinki you damn bastard being Naraku's lap dog again I see." Goshinki smirked, "I'd rather be his dog than to be one destined to be uthenized along with his bitch." Inuyasha snarled and saw Kagome visibly flinch from the asshole's comment. "We'll see about that. How about we settle this the old fashioned way, man-to-man. No tricks no help just you and me." Goshinki grinned, his pointed teeth showing in a look that was pure evil. "You're on." Inuyasha smirked, "Give me five minutes." Then the screen went black and Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and saw that she was pale and gripping the desk fairly tightly.

"Kagome?" She gulped and turned to him, keeping her eyes down. Inuyasha sighed and knelt before her. He lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes. "Sweetie I have to go kill Goshinki now ok? I don't want you to worry I've fought him before I'll be ok." Kagome looked at him and it was Inuyasha could do to not pull her to him; she looked horrified. "Promise me you won't die." Inuyasha smiled softly and rubbed her cheek. "I promise." Kagome sighed, pulling herself together and managed a small smile and a nod. "Ok." Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss then headed towards the hanger and his smaller fighter ship.

The two ships faced each other, both black and equally equipped. The speed of Inuyasha's fighter was matched by the accuracy of Goshinki's missles and both ships had grappling arms, ready to be utilized if need be.

Their coms buzzed lightly signaling a connection, "Goshinki." Inuyasha said in a brief greeting, just because they were enemies didn't mean they didn't respect each other. "Inuyasha." Came the gruff reply, Inuyasha smirked, "Let's dance."

Touch; I'll stand for nothing less

Or never stand again

These are the limits when one's buried

This body's left the soul

The two ships wove around the air in an intricate dance of jabs, twists, and twirls. Each firing at near point blank range and each narrowly missing being hit as they skirted out the way. Goshinki would fire a missile and Inuyasha would dodge and turn until the missile would meet its end by colliding with a meteor. "Nice shooting Gosh where'd you learn to aim? The video arcade?" Goshinki laughed, "That's some fancy maneuvering as well Inuyasha but you can't run forever." Inuyasha smirked, "It's not running its strategy." Goshinki growled, "Yea? Well strategize this!" He let loose a huge missile assault and Inuyasha was quick to react, twirling and dodging with the deadly arsenals hot on his tail.

Could we have known

Never would I, helped to nail down

Now losing taste and touch

Turning a pale blue leaning in to say

This body's left the soul

Kagome fidgeted and tapped her foot anxiously as she watched the fight play out before her on the vid screen. Miroku and Sango were with and both had strained expressions on their faces. Those were a lot of missles chasing after Inuyasha. Kagome flinched and jumped when on of the weapons hit it's target and they lost sight of Inuyasha for a few seconds while the smoke cleared. But he came out of it and didn't look to worse for ware. Sango reached up and squeezed her friend's shoulder in reassurance. Kagome turned to look at her and Sango gave her a small smile. Kagome nodded then returned her attention back to the screen. ' Ok Inuyasha you promised me you wouldn't die. I'm trusting you to live up to it.'

The brain needs oxygen

Can't sneak around this bait

His catacomb has got me by the chin

This body's left the soul

The missles were gone and Inuyasha had managed to somehow only get hit once. "That was pretty good mutt you avoided all but one of them and now I'm out." The voice sounded pouty and childish and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound as if I took the last cookie. Let's just get this over with I got a girl waiting for me ya know." Goshinki grinned, " Well I wouldn't want her to wait too long for you to die now would I how about I let her see you one last time before I rip off her pretty little head." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled, "I don't think so." Goshinki chuckled, "And why not." "I made a promise not to die and I hate to break my promises." "Well I'm sorry but this is one promise you are going to break." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and brought up the grappling arms. "We'll just see about that!"

Could we have known

Never would I, helped to nail down

With nothing to gain

Here's the clincher, this should be you

The two ships were locked in a stand still. Both had their arms out and locked in a clinching grip of tested strengths. " You're going down Goshinki ready to die?" Goshinki smirked, "I'm not the one who's going to die half-breed." Inuyasha growled, "That's what you think!" he shoved his controller forward and managed to break off one of Goshinki's grappling arms. Goshinki stared wide-eyed in fear as Inuyasha hurtled himself towards him at break neck speed. 'No.' Goshinki's mind screamed just as Inuyasha's arms made contact with his fuel storage causing the ship to implode upon its self.

Now saturate

Now saturate

Now saturate

Now saturate and touch

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all jumped for joy and hugged each other as they cheered. Kagome smiled at the image of Inuyasha's ship and tears of pride streamed down her face. 'You did it Inuyasha you kept your promise.'

Inuyasha was sitting in his ship panting and smirking "Well Goshinki looks like I win."

Now saturate

Now saturate

Now saturate the earth

Now saturate

Now saturate

Now saturate the earth

"Sir?" "What is it?" "Goshinki was defeated sir the hanyou won." Naraku sat in his chair and looked thoughtful. "Sir?" the young man asked again. "Thank you you may leave now." "Yes sir." The man bowed quickly then left the room. ' Well Inuyasha you're proving to be more of a pest than I once thought. This will prove interesting."

This happened to be never changing

Holding inside, the phobia of you

Made cold and crippled, ending it all

There it is! I think it turned out rather well don't you? It's definitely a long chapter but that's to make up for not updating for so long. Well ttyl ok ja!


	14. Night Time Walks ch11 LEMON

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it's been a while but I have one hell of a hectic life and I'm rather busy, if you don't believe me ask my friend Kokuei. Anyway to make it up to all of you this is the long awaited lemon chapter.Yay! I claim no responsibility if an underage individual views this material because their parents don't properly monitor the content that their children read. Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I don't own Inuyasha you need to have your head examined.

It was late, she knew she wasn't supposed to be out of her quarters it was part of their agreement. She helped out and didn't stray from her room at night and she didn't get tied up. It was dark, she could trip and fall and hurt herself, she knew that. It had been a long day he was probably tired and she should let him rest after his battle earlier, she knew this too. She knew all of these things and yet she couldn't stop; for some strange reason she just could not stop herself from continuing on her way towards his room. Something was calling her, some invisible force that heated her blood and yearned for her company. Some unknown presence that drove her towards his room and she knew it would never be satisfied until she reached her destination. She should have been nervous, you're supposed to ignore things like this, but she couldn't, and for some odd reason she wasn't afraid either. It was as if this was exactly what she was supposed to be doing at two in the morning, not sleeping in her bed or doing late night surveillance but taking the long and narrow corridor that lead to _his _ship and _his _room.

Kagome finally came to a stop in front of Inuyasha's door; she took a deep breath, the force that had been driving her towards this exact spot was practically howling now, begging her to open the door and step in. She swallowed hard and raised her hand to the door, stroking the smooth surface with her delicate fingers. She could practically "feel" Inuyasha on the other side of the cold steel. How she wanted to be in his arms at this moment, the force purred at the thought. She shook her head and pulled her hand away, what was she doing, she should be in bed. She turned to leave but never made it more than a step when the door opened and there he stood.

Inuyasha looked like a god; he was shirtless and his hair was free and disheveled. He was leaning against the door way in a baggy pair of black cargo pants, one arm was held up and resting against the arch way while the other was running through his hair and rubbing the back of his head. He yawned, showing his fangs and Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight. His eyes shifted to her and then narrowed in confusion, "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kagome opened and closed her mouth searching for something to say. She twisted her hands and scuffed her foot in embarrassment; she had been staring at him after all. "Umm…uh nothing… never mind I'll leave you alone." She only made it another step before his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, "No its ok come on in I wasn't asleep anyway." Kagome nodded dumbly and followed her boyfriend into his room.

She had forgotten how nice his room was, it was painted richly and the electronics were dispersed about the area in a casual yet organized sort of way. The king sized bed lay against one wall and the large plasma screen TV was turned on across from it. Some sort of anime was displayed across the screen, two attractive men were in the middle of a sword fight and the volume was so low she could barely hear it but she figured Inuyasha heard it just fine. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked and she shook her head, "No thanks I'm not thirsty." He nodded and motioned towards the bed, indicating that she should sit. Kagome smiled and crossed over to the large bed donned in red silk and fluffy pillows. She scooted back onto it until she sat with one of her legs tucked underneath her and the other dangled off the side. She put her hands behind her and leaned back against them. Inuyasha smiled at her and sat down next to her; he leaned over and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Kagome gasped and leaned her head back giving him more access; Inuyasha smirked and nipped her throat following through with a swipe of his tongue. Kagome moaned and Inuyasha pulled back so that he could look at her, she was smiling at him and he smirked. He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "So what did you come here for Kagome?" Kagome sighed and tuned to stare at the television instead of his intense golden eyes that always managed to unnerve her. "I don't really know. It was like there was this force and it was begging me to come here, it felt so helpless like it would die if I didn't do what it asked and come here." Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head, "I was afraid of that." Kagome turned her head to look at him, her brow scrunched up with confusion, "Why what is it?" Inuyasha looked at her then leaned back so that his upper body was lying on the bed; he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's my youkai it's calling out to you because I'm attracted to you. It's been calling out to you since the first moment I met you but since you're a human and you don't have any youkai blood or instincts you didn't notice it until now." Kagome's mouth opened into an "O" shape, "Oh. So… what does it want?" Inuyasha looked at her from under his fingers and smirked, "To mate."

Kagome's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, a tremor ran through her body and she could feel her crotch moisten at the thought. She looked away from Inuyasha as a slight pink tinged her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion then he took a small sniff and understanding dawned on him, he smirked with the knowledge. "I've been trying to hold it back all this time, it keeps me up at night, but I guess it was all in vain huh?" Kagome nodded dumbly and rubbed her hands along her thighs, she suddenly felt very exposed she was only in a short pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Of course Inuyasha was just as scantily clad, if not more, as she was. This bit of knowledge did nothing to help reduce the amount of liquid that was pooling between her legs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he could tell she was nervous and although her scent said she was becoming terribly aroused he wouldn't make a move unless she was comfortable with it.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" he asked quietly and Kagome nodded, "I know." Inuyasha sat up and kissed her shoulder, he ran his fingers over the exposed flesh and Kagome leaned into his touch. "I said I wouldn't take you until you were ready and I meant it it's up to you, but just know Kagome that although I'm willing to let you decide when I finally claim you I'm not going to be very gentle about it. I'm a hanyou and that means I have certain instincts that are nearly impossible to control during activities such as mating and that means I'll probably be rough and domineering, I'd never purposefully hurt you but our first time might not be very pleasant for you." Kagome looked him in the eyes and he smirked, "But it wouldn't be from lack of trying." He added and Kagome blushed.

He leaned in and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and nipped the lobe, oh how that one move did Kagome in. She was suddenly nothing but a heated pile of flesh, ready and willing to submit to this man no hanyou's touch. "Inuyasha." She moaned, "Yes?" he whispered huskily as he moved on to her throat, lavishing it with nips and licks. "I…I'm r…ready." She managed to get out between gasps and moans. Inuyasha smirked, "Whatever you say koi." He gently pushed her back onto the mattress and leaned over her, meeting her in a passionate kiss that set their souls and blood on fire.

He nipped her lip and she gasped, granting him access to her sweet mouth. His tongue rushed in, well ahead of him on this, and began to worship and commit every inch of her moist cavern to memory. Kagome took a moment to be brave and pushed her own tongue into his mouth, running her tongue over his fangs. Inuyasha was ecstatic, so she liked his fangs did she? Well then she wouldn't object if he chose to use them on her later. He growled when she accidentally nicked herself and a few drops of her precious blood fell onto his tongue. He closed his lips around her wounded appendage and sucked greedily; Kagome moaned in pleasure and delved her hands into his hair, searching for the velvety soft ears that lay atop his head.

Finding them she began to rub them gently between her thumb and two fingers, making small circular motions from base to the tip of each ear. Inuyasha began to growl softly in approval and he broke the kiss to moan when she reached a particularly sensitive spot. Kagome smirked, so his ears were a sensitive spot huh? Well then she'd just have to use that more often and to her advantage. Her train of thought was broken when Inuyasha began to attack the underside of her chin, alternating between kisses, licks, and nips whenever he deemed appropriate.

His hands ran down her sides up under the bottom hem of her skimpy tank top. He gently ran his claws over the delicate skin and Kagome shivered, that area of her body seemed to have a direct link to her core and she felt heat rush to her already very wet crotch. Inuyasha smirked at the spike in her arousal and leaned down towards her ear; he licked the rim and nipped the lobe before speaking in a hushed and husky manor. "So you like my claws don't you koi?" He raked them over her belly for emphasis and Kagome moaned loudly, nodding in agreement. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her as he pulled her top up and off, tossing it to the floor with little care for where it landed. Kagome now lay topless beneath him, her upper body completely exposed to his hungry eyes due to her lack of bra. Inuyasha tsked and shook his head at her, "Naughty naughty Kagome were you expecting this to happen?" Kagome blushed and shook her head, "No I was going to sleep but your youkai sure foiled that plan." Inuyasha chuckled deeply, "And I'm glad it did." Kagome snorted, "I bet you are." Inuyasha shushed her and leaned back over her, running his tongue from her navel up to the space between her breasts.

Kagome moaned and clutched his head to her chest as he began to suckle on her left breast while his hand tended to her neglected right one. Kagome felt like she was coming apart, every motion of his mouth or hand had her arching off the bed and moaning loudly as she begged him with her body for more. Inuyasha must have been listening because he sucked her hard and bit down on the hardened mound, sinking his teeth into the enflamed flesh. Kagome screamed and dug her hands into his hair yanking on it in her moment of extreme pleasure. Inuyasha smirked and let go of her breast, licking it tenderly before moving to repeat the torture on its twin.

His free hand moved down her side and slid between them, heading for the waist band to her shorts. His nimble fingers cleverly pushed past the barriers of cloth and deftly entered her. Kagome moaned harshly and bucked towards his talented hand. Inuyasha smirked, "So impatient Kagome honestly we should teach you some manners." Kagome growled at him the best she could and glared at him, "Oh shut up." Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her before beginning the trek down her body and towards her moist center.

He removed his fingers and Kagome whimpered at the loss. He kissed her belly in apology and nipped the soft skin causing her to hiss in pleasure. He removed her shorts and underwear in one fowl swoop and leaned back so that he could get a good look at her. He was very pleased to say the least but then he always knew he would be. Her skin was slightly tanned, her arms sculpted but not overly muscular. Her breasts weren't big but they weren't overly small, he'd guess her to be a B cup, and they were perky. She was thin but in a healthy way and her hips swelled out slightly giving her a nice shape. And she had lovely long legs that looked like they were made to wrap around a man's waist. 'My waist and no one else's.' he thought possessively. Her hair was spread out around her head and she looked like a beautiful dark angel.

"You're beautiful koi and never forget it." He whispered to her and Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Than you." She said quietly, "No need to thank me it's nothing but the truth." And then he leaned back down and kissed her quickly before returning back to where he had been. He nuzzled her inner thighs and carefully spread her legs apart, throwing one over each of his shoulders. He nuzzled her curls and he heard her gasp from the contact. He stuck out his tongue and gave her a good long lick all the way up her slit. Kagome moaned and gripped the sheets thrashing her head about as she bucked her hips towards his mouth but Inuyasha held her still. He delved deeper and began to thrust his tongue in and out of her hot core, she tasted sweet like honeydew and he knew it was a taste he could get drunk off of. A few more licks and then he began to attack her clit, running his tongue over it. Kagome was panting now she couldn't even vocalize her pleasure anymore she was so high off of it. Inuyasha smirked, he could tell she was close just a little more and she'd orgasm for sure. He thrust deeply with his tongue a few more times, lapping up her juices greedily. He ran a fang over her clit and that was the end for her, her muscles clenched and a rush of fluid came out of her opening only to be lapped up by Inuyasha's hungry tongue while Kagome arched upward and screamed in her moment of climax.

Kagome panted and ran a hand over her face as Inuyasha crawled up the bed to lie beside her he chuckled, "That good huh?" Kagome could only nod. Inuyasha chuckled again and leaned down to kiss her passionately for a second before moving to her ear. "It's not over yet koi." He whispered huskily and Kagome gasped at the statement. Inuyasha stood and quickly removed his pants and boxers then turned back around, opening himself up to Kagome's gaze. If Inuyasha could have read Kagome's mind he would have been pleased with what he would have heard. In Kagome's opinion there could be no man more perfect than Inuyasha. He was nothing but lean muscle everywhere; he had thick powerful arms and a rock solid chest that gave way to just as solid abs. There was a thin line of silver hair leading from his navel down toward the more interesting part of his body. To say Inuyasha was big would be putting it lightly he was certainly well endowed being about eight inches long and two and a half inches thick. Kagome was a little intimidated by his large size but she couldn't help but appreciate it also, her gaze shifted slowly back up to his face and she blushed when she realized he was staring right at her with that sexy smirk on his face. "Like what you see koi?" Kagome nodded and gulped hard as Inuyasha climbed back into the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her passionately delving his tongue deeply while he positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Are you ready Kagome?" Kagome gulped and nodded. "It'll hurt at first." He said quietly and Kagome nodded, "I know." Inuyasha kissed her again and then began to slowly push into her.

He didn't want to hurt more than he had to. He entered her gently, watching her face closely for any signs of pain. When he reached her barrier he tucked her into his arms and held her closely whispering apologies into her ear and then he thrust hard and broke through her hymen and entered her to the hilt in one blow. Kagome winced and cried out in pain, Inuyasha held her closely and stroked her hair. "Shh Kagome it'll be over soon I'm sorry koi." Kagome hugged him and nodded her head. After a couple of minutes the pain subsided and she could feel Inuyasha holding still within her, "I think its ok now." She whispered, "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded. He thrusted gently and Kagome moaned, her pain being replaced by pleasure. Inuyasha began a rhythm of slow and gentle thrusts, supporting his weight on his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and ran her hands along his back digging her nails into his shoulder blades whenever a particularly strong rush of pleasure hit her.

"Harder…faster." She gasped out and Inuyasha growled loudly in response, rising to the challenge. He began to pound into her quickly, thrusting himself in to the hilt before pulling back out again. Kagome moaned loudly, Inuyasha's thrusts were shaking the whole bed. She opened her eyes to look at him and gasped, his eyes had gone blood red and he was growling violently even snarling and he was biting his lip bloody. Kagome reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face Inuyasha looked at her quickly before engaging her in a rough and greedy kiss. Kagome pulled back and threw her head back against the pillow as a loud moan escaped her, Inuyasha attacked her throat sucking on her pulse point and nipping it with his fangs.

Kagome could feel a tightening in her belly, like someone was winding her insides to tight. Just a little longer and she felt she would explode, Inuyasha continued to thrust hard and Kagome felt the spring inside her snap. She screamed, her internal muscles tightening beyond belief as a powerful orgasm shook her body. Inuyasha snarled and pounded a few more times before he also came. He latched his fangs onto the flesh between her neck and shoulder and bit down savagely, marking her as his mate. Kagome moaned as she climaxed for the third time that night and Inuyasha growled affectionately while he lapped at her mark. He lifted his head to look at her and she noticed that his eyes were back to their normal golden color. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded, "I'm fine and you were wrong." She whispered, and Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome giggled, "It was pleasant for me." She smiled and Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Tadah! How's that? That was my first lemon in a while, I think I did a good job but the verdict is up to you folks. Sorry it's been so long but it's my senior year in high school meaning that it's chaos with classes and scholarships and college applications and so on that I really just have the time to write. I'll write and update when I can but don't expect anything regular ok I love you guys and I promise to keep going but it will be a pretty good wait between chapters. Anyway thanks for reading don't forget to review and I'll catch ya all later ja! .


	15. Changes ch12

Ok so I know this took forever but it wasn't really ALL my fault my stupid power cord for my laptop died and I had to get a new one. But I guess that still isn't much of an excuse is it? sigh anyway lets get to the story shall we.

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own, You don't sue. .

**Chapter 12: Changes**

The first thing she noticed was the wonderful warmth that surrounded her body; it curled around her like a cocoon and bade her to retreat back to the land of dreams. Kagome was very willing to comply with that idea, that was, until movement next to her interfered with the notion. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was not in her room, unless her room had magically gained more electronics and the walls had managed to paint themselves a deep orange-beige over night. As she looked around and tried to figure out where she was, she began to notice that everything looked clearer, more detailed. She had always had good eyesight but nothing compared to this, hell she could even see the dust granules if she focused hard enough.

As she wondered as to her newfound hawk-eye vision, she began to notice that she could also smell and hear more definitively than ever before. She could smell everything the sheets, the slight residue of cleaning products on the furniture and in the carpet, sweat, and something musky that she couldn't quite identify yet. Shrugging, she decided to give using her nose a break and try hearing for a little while. Focusing on the sounds available, she could pick up the hum from the TV that had somehow lost reception during the night, the sound of water running through the pipes, rats in the storage room across the hall, and Sango beating Miroku for being a hentai. The loudest sounds of all she noticed were two heartbeats; focusing a little harder she came to realize that one of the heartbeats was in fact her own, so where was the other one coming from?

The arm that suddenly decided to tighten its hold around her waist answered her question. Turning she found Inuyasha curled up beside her, his head propped up by his fist while his eyes watched her with amusement. Her eyes widened with surprise and a small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. "Ohayo." He whispered softly, Kagome flushed a cute pink, "O...Ohayo." she murmured back even more quietly. Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome looked at him again; he had a strange expression on his face, one of wonder and amusement with perhaps a bit of awe mixed in. Kagome narrowed her eyes in question, "Inuyasha why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes met hers and he suddenly had a guilty look to himself, his ears even drooped a little at the tips. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, as if he was worried about something. "Umm…well...ya see I kinda…forgot to mention something…um…last night." Kagome suddenly felt nervous, what if this had only been a one night stand? What if he didn't really love her? She quickly started to panic with all the possibilities running through her head.

Inuyasha looked at her, she had a shocked expression on her face and fear started to accumulate within her scent. He hugged her close and shushed her. "Shhh Kagome its ok it's nothing bad, well, at least I don't think it's bad." Kagome was quickly becoming confused, just what had he forgotten to say? "Inuyasha, what is it? You're freaking me out here." Inuyasha sighed and rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Kagome remained on her side and watched him carefully, with her newly attained super vision she could easily see the tiny beads of perspiration forming along his hair line. "Kagome when a youkai or a hanyou take a human for a mate the human is transformed into the species of their mate. My mother didn't want to be a youkai so she never really mated with my father that's why I'm a hanyou." Kagome thought about this and her eyes widened when it dawned on her what he might possibly be saying. "So…what you're saying is…" She trailed off waiting for his response to see if she was correct in guessing where he was heading with this. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her seriously, "We really mated Kagome."

Kagome gasped and within a split second she was out of bed and running for the bathroom and the mirror, completely forgetting about the fact that she was completely naked. Inuyasha watched her go with a mixture of amusement and hesitation, what if she got angry with him for this? What if she hated him? What if she left? He gave a deep growl at the last thought, Kagome could not leave him, if she did then no amount of police or weapons in the galaxy could save the universe from his wrath.

Kagome made it to the bathroom and turned on the light, missing the fact that she could see just fine in the dark without the aid of illumination. When she looked in the mirror what she saw completely shocked her. The girl staring back at her through the looking glass was not herself; true she was the same height and had the same hair and eye color.

But Kagome did not have hair down to her but, or fangs, or claws, or inu ears atop her head. No, the girl staring back at Kagome was a hanyou not a human. She leaned in to get a closer look and noticed that her pupils were slitted, just like Inuyasha's. Her muscles were a little more bulky and gave her a nice toned appearance, and the ears on her head were a lovely dark black color and looked as soft as velvet. She couldn't believe that over night she had gone from being a pretty human girl to being this lovely and elegant looking hanyou that gaped back at her through the mirror.

Inuyasha's face suddenly appeared above hers and she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her close to a rock hard chest. He bent his head and nuzzled her neck, "I'm sorry." he whispered to her, his arms tightened around her. "Please don't hate me." Kagome felt her heart ache at the desperation and guilt that clung to his voice; she looked at herself again in the mirror and realized that she liked the changes; _I certainly look more deadly _she thought, _Oh Inuyasha I could never hate you._ She turned around to face the inu hanyou she loved; he had his head down his long bangs fell to cover his eyes and she could see the tenseness of his muscles as he waited for her response, for her rejection.

Still within the circle of his arms Kagome lifted his chin using her index finger and thumb, "I don't hate you," she said quietly, she smiled, "I could never hate you and I actually happen to like the way I look now, I'll definitely be taken more seriously than I was before." Inuyasha gave a small smile and Kagome could see the guilt leave his eyes but he still looked a little uncertain. She sighed and cupped his face in her hands, making sure that his eyes met her's before she spoke, "Listen to me, I love you, very much; I could never hate you and I forgive you for forgetting to tell me that this would happen." Inuyasha smiled, "So you still want me." Kagome huffed and playfully smacked his chest, "Of course you big lug if I didn't I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of convincing you that I did not hate you."

Inuyasha chuckled and tightened his arms around her, he bent his head so that his mouth was right by her left ear; he nipped the tip causing a shiver to run up Kagome's spine. And then he spoke, "Good because you are now mine Kagome, no one else is allowed to have you, if anyone does or dares to challenge that claim I will kill them." He growled for emphasis and nipped her mark, affirming his claim. Kagome felt a thrill go through her at the words, the thrill only intensified with his actions but she had a question. "Does the same go for you?" She asked, "Hmm?" he replied, still buried in her neck, "You said that I belong to you and only you right?" "Yes…" he grunted, "Well does that go both ways? Do you belong to me and only me?" Inuyasha inhaled deeply, savoring her scent. "Of course, we're mates and that's for life." Kagome smiled again and hugged him to her tightly, "Good because I don't think I could restrain myself from killing any girl who thinks she can get her hands on you."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her on the nose, "Now that sounds like something I'd want to see." Kagome scrunched up her face in dislike, "I'm not sure you would, because if you were responsible for the girl's actions I'd have to hurt you as well." She ran her hands down his muscular bare chest and Inuyasha growled, "Believe me Kagome you're the only female I ever want." Kagome looked up at him and smirked, "Good." Inuyasha bent his head and crushed her mouth with his; his hands ran from her lower back down to the backs of her thighs and he lifted her, leaving Kagome to wrap her legs around him for support. They continued like that for a while letting their passions guide them while their hands roamed, finding heaven in planes of smooth skin. Finally Kagome broke the kiss with a moan and Inuyasha transferred his attentions to her throat. "Mmm, Inuyasha." She gasped when his fangs and tongue managed to find a particularly sensitive spot. Inuyasha smirked at the reactions he was managing to evoke in his mate, he felt her shiver and gasp softly when he nipped her mark and he chuckled, _Too easy_ he thought. Unfortunately the newly mated couple's bliss was cut short by a loud knock at the door.

Inuyasha growled and glared with murderous intent in the direction of the entrance to his chambers. Kagome sighed, "Think we can just ignore it?" she asked with a hopeful undertone. Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head, "Nope, it's the damn monk and he won't leave till I answer." Kagome's shoulders slumped and she could feel the tips of her ears drooping. Inuyasha chuckled as the sound of more knocking and Miroku's voice reached them. He set Kagome on the counter but stayed between her thighs, "Disappointed?" he asked and Kagome glared slightly at the amused tone he used, "You have no idea." He outright laughed at that and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise to make it up to you later." That brought a smile to Kagome's face, "You better." Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her again, "Stay here." He said then left to go answer the door.

Miroku was beginning to get very impatient Inuyasha had never taken this long to answer his door before. _Maybe he really isn't here. _He began to think; he reached out with his aura to try and locate his hanyou friend. _No, he's definitely in there and…there's something else as well but I can't quite tell what it is… _Before he could analyze the new aura enough to figure out what it was the door opened and out came Inuyasha in nothing but a pair of pants. "Don't you think it's a little early to be making social calls monk?" Miroku smirked and shook his head, "A little late to still be sleeping isn't it Inuyasha?" He retaliated. Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, it's not that late…what time is it?" the hanyou asked after he realized that he really did have no idea what time it was.

Miroku just shook his head again, "its 12:30 pm." Inuyasha blanched and a shocked look came across his face. "N-Nani!"

Miroku frowned, "You heard me, its 12:30." Inuyasha cursed, _I've never slept this late in my life! Damn Kagome and her fucking scent! _The poor hanyou really was having trouble, if Kagome hadn't been there with him he would have been up and about hours ago. But he did have to admit that it had been the best sleep he had ever had. Miroku became worried, Inuyasha never slept in, hell he barely slept at all! He began to wonder if the strange aura he felt had something to do with his friend's lack of insomnia. "Are you ok?" he asked and Inuyasha looked at him like he had forgotten he was there. Instantly the hanyou's features hardened and the startled Inuyasha was gone, quickly replaced by his more common scowling counterpart.

"I'm fine." He stated his voice gruff. "What did you need?" Miroku just looked at him for another couple of seconds then shrugged, _If he says so. _"I just wanted to let you know we're coming up on Saturn, we should be there in about an hour or so." Inuyasha nodded, "Alright let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the bridge in a little while." "Ok." Miroku replied then turned and started heading towards the bridge.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped against the wall, he just couldn't believe that it was so late in the day. He shook his head; _I gotta make sure I don't let that happen again I don't have the luxury of being able to lounge in bed all day. _He smirked, _Even if I do have a bed mate as wonderful as Kagome._

With that thought he pushed off the wall and headed back inside the room.

When he got inside he found Kagome already dressed and lounging on the bed while watching television. He also noticed that she had the volume low; _She's adjusting quickly_ he thought to himself before he flopped down to lie on the bed next to her. Kagome looked at him and smiled, "So what did Miroku want?" Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his face, "He wished to inform me that we will be arriving at Saturn in about an hour and that it is 12:30 in the afternoon." Came his muffled response. "Oh." Kagome answered and then returned to her program with a shrug.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Oh? That's all you have to say? It's 12:30!" Kagome gave him a confused look; he looked like he couldn't believe a word she just said. "Yea, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha just gaped at her, here he was simply mortified that he had slept that long and all she did was just shrug it off like it was nothing. "The big deal is that I have never slept this late in my life!" Kagome looked at him as if she thought he was beginning to loose it, "So you slept in a little it's not like the world is going to end." Inuyasha sighed, "Since it's me we're talking about here it might do just that." Kagome picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. "You have honestly never slept in a day in your life have you?" She said it softly and with a slightly amazed look on her face. Inuyasha turned to look at her, his face serious and slightly sad, "I couldn't afford to I risked my life every time I fell asleep."

Kagome looked like she was going to cry, his life really had been hard. She rested her palm against his cheek and gave a small smile when he closed his eyes and nuzzled into it. "You don't have to worry as much anymore you know? You have me now and I can help make sure nothing gets you in the night." Inuyasha smirked and opened his eyes to look at her. "My savior." He said sarcastically and Kagome rolled her eyes before slapping him playfully on the shoulder, he laughed and kissed her on the mouth. Kagome shoved him back down to the bed before anything could get serious, "Come on puppy lets get to the bridge before Miroku comes looking for us again." Inuyasha sighed, "You're such a fucking tease Kagome." She giggled as he hopped from the bed to follow her out the door.

Back on the bridge Miroku was busy trying not to grope Sango as she bent over to install a new guidance system into the ship's mainframe. "I'm surprised houshi you haven't grabbed me once." Miroku gave the best hurt look he could and placed his hand over his heart, "Sango-sama you wound me, such little trust." Sango snorted and continued with her work, "I'll trust you when you give me reason to." Miroku sighed and shook his head, "I just can't win with you can I?" "Not a chance." She shot back without missing a beat. Sango twisted around so that she was lying on her back and could therefore gain better access to the computer's motherboard. "You know Miroku I'm not sure you are as experienced with women as you'd like us to believe, I mean honestly are there really women out there who find your constant groping to be attractive." Miroku sighed and smiled wistfully, "My dear Sango that are many women that…" He never finished his sentence for at that moment a certain person had just entered the room and rendered him speechless. "Miroku?...are you ok?" Sango was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong with the boy since he had yet to answer her. She began to crawl out from under the desk to find out what the problem was.

"Miroku what has gotten into you?" She asked as she walked up to him, he had a look of astonishment on his face and she couldn't see anything wrong with him. He raised his hand and pointed towards the door, Sango turned to look and soon she too had the same look of astonishment that graced Miroku's face. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, the two of them were staring at her like she had a monkey on her head or something. "Why are you staring at me like that?" A chuckle from behind her let her know that Inuyasha had now entered the room; he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to speak into her ear, "I believe they are staring because of your newly acquired attributes darling." Kagome flushed pink as she realized that they were obviously staring at her now longer hair and inu ears. "Oh." She said quietly.

Miroku was the first to recover, he gave a loud whoop and slapped his knee before crossing the room to slap Inuyasha on the back, "You sly dog! Congratulations on your new mate." Inuyasha leered at him and Miroku's face soon became encompassed by a lecherous grin, "So…how was it? I expect full details later." Inuyasha growled and took a half assed swing at Miroku's head but the damn houshi was quick on his feet and managed to dodge. "Fucking hentai." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and Kagome giggled; she wasn't worried, she knew her mate would not be giving up details to the perverted man.

Sango had just regained some of her composure and stepped up to Kagome, "Kagome is that really you?" she asked, Kagome nodded "Hai it's me." Sango's brow furrowed in confusion, "How did this happen?" she asked quietly and Kagome blushed prettily and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well…" She began and glanced at Inuyasha who was still trying to beat the hell out of Miroku for making hentai comments, their eyes connected for a moment and the heat of anger reflected in his golden eyes reminded her of last night when his eyes shone with a different kind of heat. She blushed even darker and Sango made the connection, "Ah." She stated and Kagome smiled, "Yea." She answered just as quietly. Sango met Kagome's eyes, which now had the slit pupils of a hanyou, and took on a serious face; she took hold of Kagome's hands and made sure she had the girl's attention before continuing. "Kagome are you sure this is what you want? You'll be stuck with him for forever."

Kagome smiled reassuringly and patted Sango's hands, "Don't worry Sango I didn't make this decision in a hurry, I thought about it for a while before I gave him an answer. He doesn't know it but I thought about this a lot before last night." She looked at Inuyasha again and smiled a genuinely happy smile as she watched her mate bonk Miroku over the head. "I love him Sango, very much and I'm sure this is what I want." She looked back to her long time friend and Sango couldn't help but smile in return, "Then congratulations Kagome."

Ok well there is the chapter! Again I apologize for the amount of time it took to write but it was all saved on my laptop so I couldn't get to it since my stupid power cord broke. Anyway I hope you like it I honestly don't really understand why anyone continues to read this story. I like the story but the first few chapters are written rather poorly because they were written before I learned how to properly write. shrug oh well review and I'll try to get the next chapter posted sooner than this one was.


End file.
